Qu'ont-ils fait de vous ?
by ErwanM
Summary: Lullaby Johnson est journaliste pour le magasine américain Capes & Baguettes . Elle a été missionnée par son rédacteur en chef pour enquêter sur la guerre ayant ravagé l'Angleterre dix ans plus tôt. Ils veulent sortir un numéro spécial pour cet anniversaire. Harry Potter est une légende. . Tous les jeunes de sa génération sont devenus des héros. Que sont-ils devenus ? Nos héros.
1. Détraquée n1 : Luna Lovegood

Tout à JKR, sauf Lullaby, OC-Kleenex créée pour les besoins de la production (n'a en soit pas grand intérêt autre que celui de mener la fic).

Merci à aliix pour la bêta et à litsui pour ses encouragements.

**Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres écrits !**

* * *

Bonjour,

J'organise mon petit retour sur lentement... j'ai en effet plus de 130 fictions publiées sur HPF, je ne sais pas si vous les lisiez là-bas, mais bref.

Je me suis dit que peut-être je pouvais republier ici certains trucs que j'estime intéressant. Je ne pense pas que je publierai toutes mes séries à OC, mais au moins les fics longues ^^

Je vais essayer à partir de maintenant de répondre un maximum aux reviews ! Promis !

Je vais vous poster des chapitres rapidement, ici 8 des 9 chapitres prévus sont déjà écrits & corrigés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Résumé :**

Lullaby Johnson est journaliste pour le magasine américain « Capes & Baguettes ».

Elle a été missionnée par son rédacteur en chef pour enquêter sur la guerre ayant ravagé l'Angleterre dix ans plus tôt. Ils veulent sortir un numéro spécial pour cet anniversaire. Ils sont persuadés que cette belle histoire passionnera le public américain.

Harry Potter est une légende. Tous les jeunes de sa génération sont devenus des héros. Que sont-ils devenus ? Nos héros.

* * *

Je suis enfin arrivée à Londres. Le Portoloin international qui m'a été attribué m'a transporté directement au Ministère de la Magie britannique. Les locaux sont bien plus petits que ceux que j'ai connus aux Etats-Unis et la sécurité y est bien moins importante. Je pensais qu'au contraire, avec ce qu'il leur est arrivé il y a dix ans, ils seraient d'autant plus craintifs et méfiants envers les étrangers. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu sortir si rapidement.

Avant même d'aller à l'hôtel, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de commencer mon enquête. Pas à proprement parler, mais je prendrai cela comme un avant-goût, un apéritif, un amuse-gueule. J'aime beaucoup les amuse-gueules, surtout ceux à la crème de saumon ; par contre j'ai toujours détesté ceux aux œufs de Strangulot. Mais je crains de m'égarer.

King's Cross, voie 9 3/4.

J'estime que tout a commencé là-bas. Tous les sorciers et sorcières sur lesquels je m'apprête à enquêter sont passés par cette gare et ont attendu un jour sur ce quai avant de monter dans le train pour se rendre à Poudlard. En Grande-Bretagne, le monde sorcier n'est pas le même qu'aux Etats-Unis. Nous avons plusieurs écoles de magie, le pays est tellement grand. Les britanniques n'ont qu'une école, ils y étudient tous pendant sept ans et par conséquent, se connaissent pratiquement tous. C'est une petite communauté.

Au fur et à mesure que je me fraye un chemin au milieu des Moldus de la gare, j'imagine déjà ce que sera mon enquête. Je vais rencontrer tous ces héros de guerre dont j'ai vu le portrait et dont j'ai lu la courte biographie dans les rares manuels de cours présentant l'histoire contemporaine du monde magique anglais.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus, les informations à ce sujet sont extrêmement succinctes à l'étranger. J'en étais d'ailleurs étonnée lorsque j'ai commencé à me renseigner pour le journal. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, bien au contraire, cela signifie que mon dossier sera d'autant plus exceptionnel. Capes & Baguettes se vendra comme des petits pains, Mr. Anderson sera ravi et je serais peut-être embauchée définitivement.

Le mur entre les 9 et 10, c'est normalement le passage pour atteindre la voie 9 3/4, je l'ai lu dans mes livres. Les Moldus vont et viennent sans réellement me voir, je tâte discrètement le mur de briques. Je sens le flux magique dans ma main, c'est ici. Je regarde autour de moi, vérifie que personne ne fait attention à moi et traverse rapidement la paroi ensorcelée.

Enfin, me voilà sur le fameux quai. Il est désert, bien sûr, nous sommes en plein mois d'octobre. Il n'est plus utilisé que pour le Poudlard Express si ma mémoire est bonne. J'aurais aimé avoir la chance de le voir un premier septembre. Il y a peu de chances pour que je sois encore à Londres lorsque les élèves retourneront dans leurs familles pour Noël, c'est dommage. Je me contenterai donc d'un quai de gare vide et silencieux.

Mais je ne suis pas aussi seule que je le croyais. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, une jeune fille qui marche en équilibre sur le bord du quai. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent jusqu'aux genoux, ils sont complètement emmêlés et n'ont pas l'air très propres. Elle porte une tenue moldue, avec un gros pull en laine et une jupe en jean, mais ils sont également en piteux état. Ce doit être une mendiante, mais je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici. Peut-être qu'elle squatte cette gare quand il n'y a personne et sort faire la manche en monde moldu ou ailleurs ?

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait de moi une journaliste. Je décide donc de m'approcher de cette fille. Je ne vois pas son visage, il est caché derrière ses cheveux. Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il lui manquait une main, la droite, la manche de son pull pend dans le vide à partir du milieu de son avant-bras. Je me demande comment cela a pu arriver, il faut qu'elle ait eu affaire à de la magie noire pour qu'un Médicomage ne soit pas parvenu à la faire repousser. Je me plais à rêver qu'elle soit une des combattantes de la guerre contre Voldemort. Une de mes héros de guerre. Ce serait un beau hasard.

Je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. J'ignore si elle m'a entendue, elle n'a à aucun moment tourné la tête dans ma direction. Peut-être est-elle sourde en plus d'être amputée, que sais-je ? Je reste à bonne distance, elle me tourne le dos. Finalement, j'hésite à l'aborder, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je vais pour me détourner lorsqu'elle m'interpelle.

– Bonjour, il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sa voix est celle d'une enfant. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je déglutis difficilement. La sorcière est toujours de dos, les bras à l'horizontale pour conserver l'équilibre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut tomber sur la voie à tout moment, heureusement pour elle qu'il n'y a pas de train.

– Que faites-vous ici ? Vous aussi vous attendez le train ?  
– Non je... je visite. Je suis juste de passage, expliqué-je, étrangement mal à l'aise.  
– Vous êtes américaine ? Vous avez un accent.  
– Oui, je viens de Philadelphie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens le besoin de préciser cela.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous à Londres, mademoiselle l'Américaine ?  
– Lullaby Johnson. Je suis journaliste pour Capes & Baguettes. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle, c'est très malpoli de tourner le dos à ses interlocuteurs.

L'inconnue me répond d'un rire, il résonne dans la gare, se répercute sur les murs et me glace le sang. Lentement, elle se retourne. Je ne peux retenir un mouvement de recul. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Son visage. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans son visage. Ses yeux semblent gigantesques, d'un bleu trop clair, presque blanc et ses pupilles sont presque invisibles tant elles sont minuscules. Ils sont enfoncés dans leurs orbites, cernés de pourpre. Son teint n'est pas seulement pâle, il est cireux et blafard. Une vampire ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, nous sommes en plein jour.

Ses joues sont creuses, sa mâchoire anguleuse, je remarque seulement que c'est la totalité de son corps qui est décharné. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas mangé ? Est-ce une question d'argent ? Pourquoi rit-elle ainsi ? Il n'y a rien de drôle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, ni qui elle est, et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Elle me fait peur.

– Oh, je suis Luna. Je pensais que vous me connaissiez. Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Luna ? Vous voulez dire... Luna Lovegood ?  
– Je crois, oui. C'est ainsi qu'on m'appelait. Avant.

Elle a penché la tête sur le côté, les bras encore en l'air. Elle a l'air d'une folle. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce qu'elle est. Une folle. Je la dévisage, le cœur battant. Je crois que c'est elle. Luna Lovegood. C'est une héroïne, presque une légende, comme ses camarades de guerre. Et elle est... ? Ce n'est pas possible. Ce ne peut pas être elle. Peut-être que ce prénom est relativement répandu chez les anglais ? Et pourtant, maintenant que le choc est passé, je réalise qu'elle ressemble trait pour trait à la Luna Lovegood que j'ai souvent vue dans mes livres. Avec quelques différences, bien sûr, et pas des moindres.

Je m'approche lentement, elle ne bouge pas, figée dans un équilibre instable. J'ai peur qu'elle tombe sur la voie, il y a deux bons mètres de vide, elle risquerait de se rompre le cou. Elle est encore plus effrayante de près, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Elle a quelque chose... pas seulement dans son apparence, dans son regard. Quelque chose d'inquiétant. De surnaturel. À moins que ce ne soit que sa folie. Tout ce dont je suis certaine, c'est d'être totalement morte de peur.

– Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Mais je préfère la pluie.  
– Vous êtes Luna Lovegood, répété-je, sans trop y croire.  
– Puisque vous le dîtes.

C'est forcément elle. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je me lance sans réfléchir.

– Que faîtes-vous ici ?  
– J'attends le train.  
– Il n'y a pas de train aujourd'hui, rappelé-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
– C'est pour ça que j'attends.

Sa réponse est loin d'être stupide, mais elle me désarçonne. Je sors un calepin et une plume de mon sac, il faut absolument que je prenne des notes. Mon matériel me rassure, je retrouve mon rôle de journaliste. Je me concentre sur ma mission. Peu importe qu'elle soit ou non folle à lier, c'est Luna Lovegood, elle s'est battue durant la deuxième guerre d'Angleterre. Je suis là pour l'interviewer, c'est une aubaine.

– Comment avez-vous perdu votre main ? attaqué-je sans préambule.  
– Elle est tombée.  
– Pardon ?  
– Elle est tombée, répète Luna en commençant à sauter à cloche-pied.  
– Que voulez-vous dire par là ? insisté-je en la rattrapant en quelques enjambées.  
– Il fait beau, mais il finira par pleuvoir.  
– Je me fiche du temps qu'il fera demain, Miss Lovegood, grogné-je en notant malgré tout ses paroles. Parlez-moi un peu de vous.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Je suis journaliste, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je prépare un numéro spécial sur la Bataille de Poudlard. Je vais avoir besoin de votre témoignage.

Luna s'est arrêtée. Elle se tourne lentement vers moi, les yeux emplis d'angoisse. Je soutiens son regard, non sans sentir le rythme de mes battements de cœur s'accélérer soudainement. Mes doigts se crispent sur la plume. Je crois deviner qu'elle ne me dira rien.

– Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, Miss Johnson.

Sa voix est bien plus grave que tout à l'heure, elle me glace le sang.

– Pourquoi donc ? répliqué-je, d'un ton bien malassuré.  
– Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Retournez d'où vous venez.  
– Je ne fais que mon travail. Je vais vous laissez, Miss Lovegood.  
– LAISSEZ-NOUS !

Cette fois, elle a hurlé. Si fort que j'ai laissé échapper mon carnet et ma plume. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger qu'elle m'a déjà attrapée par le col. Je cherche à me dégager, mais elle est bien plus forte que je le pensais. Ce n'est plus de l'angoisse, mais de la haine que je lis dans ses yeux.

– Lâchez-moi !  
– LAISSEZ-NOUS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! LAISSEZ-NOUS !  
– Mais qui « nous » ? Lâchez-moi, espèce de folle !  
– NOUS ! RETOURNEZ D'OU VOUS VENEZ ! PARTEZ !

Je me débats, elle a agrippé mon cou avec sa main ; elle serre si fort ma gorge, j'étouffe. Je ne comprends pas. Parle-t-elle d'elle au pluriel ? Ou alors elle parle d'autres personnes ? Cette fille est complètement dingue !

Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal de son étreinte. L'air rentre à nouveau dans mes poumons, j'inspire profondément. Je tire ma baguette et la pointe sur Luna. Elle s'est figée en voyant que je la menaçais. Son regard s'adoucit brusquement, ses bras retombent le long de son corps.

– Ne faîtes pas ça...  
– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire ?  
– Votre enquête. Ne la faîtes pas. Retournez d'où vous venez.  
– Mais voyons, je fais mon travail ! Le monde a besoin de savoir ! me défends-je en levant fièrement le menton.  
– S'il vous plaît... Laissez-nous.

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle avait elle aussi sorti sa baguette. Effrayée, je n'attends pas une seconde de plus avant de lancer un sortilège de désarmement. La baguette de Luna vole dans les airs, tombe sur les rails. Elle pousse un hurlement déchirant et se rue sur moi à main nue. J'ai juste le temps de transplaner avant qu'elle n'empoigne ma robe.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouve devant la gare moldue, par là même où je suis arrivée. Mon cœur bat encore à toute vitesse. Par les quatre éléments, cette sorcière est dangereuse en plus d'être folle ! Je me remets lentement de mes émotions en allant m'asseoir sur un banc non loin de là. Les Moldus circulent autour de moi sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Je réalise que j'ai laissé ma plume et mon carnet voie 9 3/4. Heureusement qu'il était neuf, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Si ce n'est les paroles insensées de Luna. En plus, j'en ai en double.

Je sors un parchemin et une autre plume, il faut que je consigne cette rencontre par écrit. La folie de Luna Lovegood, ça va faire un véritable scandale.

* * *

**Comment détruire des héros** dans la collection Sadisme

_Leçon n°1_ : N'hésitez pas à mutiler physiquement vos personnages.

L'amputation reste ce qu'il y a de plus spectaculaire. A exclure : parties génitales (peu pratiques pour les lemons), langue (pour parler et pour embrasser, c'est rhédibitoire) et nez (trop peu esthétique). Attention à ne pas trop amputer vos personnages, se déplacer sur un chariot à roulettes n'est guère sexy. La jambe en bois ou l'œil de verre peut donner un côté pirate très mystérieux, mais le mieux reste encore tout ce qui est : bras, mains, doigts, oreilles...

Les cicatrices sont toujours extrêmement populaires. Prenez garde à positionner ces dernières de façon visible, le visage est alors la partie du corps la plus appropriée. Mais si vous disposez d'un beau jeune homme susceptible de se déshabiller fréquemment, profitez en pour lui coller des cicatrices sur le torse. Vous pouvez choisir un motif stylisé pour la cicatrice, mais évitez d'en faire trop, une cicatrice en forme de papillon n'est jamais crédible. La gravure de mots (souvent insultants) reste le must du must.

Attention : pour que les mutilations soient définitives, prenez soin d'utiliser la magie noire !


	2. Détraqué n2 : George Weasley

Tout à JKR, sauf Lullaby, OC-Kleenex créée pour les besoins de la production (n'a en soit pas grand intérêt autre que celui de mener la fic).

Merci à aliix pour la bêta et à litsui pour ses encouragements.

**Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres écrits !**

* * *

La famille Weasley. Je savais qu'ils seraient parmi les plus faciles à contacter. Dès mon arrivée, j'avais pu remarquer l'enseigne éclatante des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me suis rendue là-bas dès le lendemain de mon arrivée, juste après avoir rempli les papiers nécessaires pour l'accès aux Archives du Ministère de la Magie. J'espère d'ailleurs que j'aurais rapidement cette autorisation, sinon je me verrai obligée de prolonger mon séjour à Londres.

J'ai bon espoir quant à ma rencontre avec George Weasley, il est connu pour être un sorcier jovial et engageant. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire de lui. Je sais qu'à l'origine, il a créé sa boutique avec son frère jumeau Fred, mais il est décédé durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Le futur témoignage de George est donc d'un très grande valeur, il sera très certainement l'un des plus émouvants de mon dossier. Je me doute bien qu'arracher des confessions à cet ancien combattant ne sera pas chose aisée, mais c'est après tout l'essence même de mon travail. Je me dois de réussir, pour ma carrière, mais également pour moi-même.

À l'heure de la fermeture, je pousse la porte du magasin. Les clochettes suspendues au-dessus se mettent à gazouiller comme des petits oiseaux, voilà qui est tout à fait charmant. L'intérieur de la boutique est à l'image de la devanture : gaie et colorée. J'aime ce genre d'ambiance festive et je me doute bien que je ne suis pas la seule, c'est un commerce florissant.

Au comptoir, le vendeur - un sorcier visiblement à peine majeur vêtu d'une robe orange - encaisse le dernier client. Il me jette un regard sévère, pensant sous doute que je vais l'empêcher de partir à l'heure. Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai moi-même été vendeuse chez un apothicaire durant mes études.

– Nous fermons, Madame.  
– Je suis venue voir George, nous avons rendez-vous, déclaré-je d'une voix assurée, en insistant bien sur le prénom de son patron.

Le visage du vendeur s'adoucit immédiatement. Il prend quelques secondes pour souhaiter une bonne soirée au client qui passe déjà la porte et se dépêche d'aller retourner le petit panonceau de fermeture.

– Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Weasley ne m'avait pas prévenu. Je vais aller lui dire que vous êtes arrivée, qui dois-je annoncer ?  
– Ce n'est pas la peine. Rentrez chez vous, je vais rejoindre George dans l'arrière-boutique, assuré-je avec un grand sourire.

Mon chef m'a toujours dit que j'étais très douée en mensonges et je sais qu'il a bien raison. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable d'effectuer un Accio correct, mais j'ai un talent inné pour embobiner les gens. Je me rappelle qu'un jour, j'ai réussi à persuader un vigile que j'étais la masseuse de Jonathan Malik, le célèbre gardien de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch pour décrocher une interview sans rendez-vous.

En tout cas, mon petit manège a l'air de très bien fonctionner sur le vendeur. Il doit être nouveau, car il bafouille quelques excuses avant de commencer à rassembler ses propres affaires.

– Vous connaissez le chemin... Dites à Monsieur Weasley que je viendrai un peu en avance demain pour terminer l'inventaire, comme convenu.  
– Bien sûr. Merci, passez une bonne soirée.

Sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers le fond du magasin. Mes yeux parcourent rapidement les lieux afin de repérer la porte du fond, en partie dissimulée par un grand présentoir à sucreries. « Privé » indique le panneau accroché à hauteur d'homme. Je jette dernier coup d'œil au vendeur, par précaution, avant de frapper trois coups sur la porte. Je n'attends pas de réponse pour entrer et prends soin de refermer derrière moi.

Je ne me suis pas trompée, c'est bien l'arrière boutique. Heureusement car j'aurais eu l'air bien stupide si par hasard j'étais entrée dans le placard à balais. Cette pièce est plutôt sombre, il n'y a aucune fenêtre et l'éclairage n'est pas des plus lumineux. Il y a des dizaines d'étagères bourrées à craquer d'objets en tous genres, ainsi qu'une immense table sur laquelle semblent avoir été jetés pèle-mêle du matériel et des travaux en cours dont j'ignore tout. Tout ce bazar me laisse très sceptique, mais j'imagine que cette pièce ressemble au bureau de n'importe quel inventeur, ou du moins c'est l'image que j'en ai. Mais il manque l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire lui-même : George Weasley.

Sur la pointe des pieds, j'avance un peu afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il n'y a personne, c'est étrange. Je m'approche de la table et ramasse l'un des parchemins au hasard. On dirait le croquis d'une cabine téléphonique moldue, il y a beaucoup d'inscriptions tout autour mais l'écriture est tout simplement illisible.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? demande une voix masculine derrière moi, me faisant brusquement sursauter et lâcher ce que je tenais.

Sans répondre, je fais volte-face et découvre un sorcier roux à l'air assez peu enchanté de me voir. Je remarque alors un renfoncement dans la pièce où bouillonne un chaudron, dégageant une étrange fumée bleue. George Weasley, puisque c'est lui, a encore sa cuillère en bois à la main.

– Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley, je suis Lullaby Johnson, journaliste pour Capes & Baguettes. Nous avions rendez-vous, vous ne vous souvenez pas ?  
– Je n'accepte jamais les interviews. Sortez de chez moi.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Néanmoins, je ne m'avoue pas vaincue pour autant. J'affiche mon plus beau sourire et m'avance vers lui, la main tendue. Il la regarde fixement sans esquisser le moindre geste dans ma direction. Je baisse alors la main, ce n'est pas grave.

– Oh, il y a dû avoir une erreur. J'en suis navrée. Je suis une de vos plus grandes admiratrices, vous savez ? Je suis venue spécialement des Etats-Unis pour faire un article sur vos travaux. Je comptais faire un article concernant vos dernières nouveautés, je suis certaine que mes compatriotes seraient enchantés par vos produits !  
– Vraiment ?

Il fronce les sourcils, pas encore totalement convaincu, mais je me doute bien qu'il est intéressé par mon discours, qui ne le serait pas ? Un marché à l'étranger, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

– Mais cela ne change rien, vous n'avez pas à entrer par effraction chez moi. Je vous demande une dernière fois de sortir. Envoyez-moi un hibou pour exposer votre projet et j'y réfléchirai.

Je décide mettre les bouché-doubles. Je joins les mains dans une posture suppliante et prend un air aussi implorant que possible.

– Oh, Monsieur Weasley... Mon Portoloin International part demain matin, mon chef a refusé de m'accorder plus de temps pour ce déplacement. Je vous avais envoyé un hibou, mais le service est si lent dès qu'on traverse l'Atlantique. Si vous pouviez m'accorder, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes...

Il hésite, je le vois dans son regard. J'attends, je suis persuadée qu'il acceptera. Mais ce n'est que la partie la plus facile de l'affaire, le plus dur sera de faire dévier la conversation sur le sujet qui m'intéresse.

– T'en penses quoi ?

Sa question me désarçonne. Pendant quelques secondes, je pense avoir mal entendu, mais je remarque alors que George Weasley fixe le vide à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire ?

– Ouais, t'as raison.

Qui a raison ? Je ne comprends rien. Je regarde un peu mieux autour de nous, cherchant une troisième personne que j'aurais pu ne pas remarquer ; mais il n'y a que nous, j'en suis certaine. Pourtant le sorcier continue sa conversation dans le vide comme si de rien n'était.

– C'est pour les affaires après tout. ... Ouais. ... D'accord, bah écoute, va surveiller la potion, je m'occupe d'elle.

Enfin, il relève les yeux vers moi, imperturbable. Je fronce les sourcils et n'attends pas davantage pour le questionner.

– A qui parliez-vous ?  
– Quand ? – Eh bien, à l'instant.  
– Oh, c'est mon associé et frère jumeau, Fred. Je pensais que c'était évident, on se ressemble beaucoup. Enfin, si on excepte..., déclare-t-il en faisant un geste vers son visage.

C'est alors que je remarque qu'il lui manque une oreille. Décidément, c'est un mode d'avoir des membres en moins ? Etait-ce l'une des spécialités des Mangemorts que celle d'amputer leurs ennemis ?

– Mais, il n'est pas mort ?

Ça m'a échappé avant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Si j'avais pris cinq secondes pour évaluer la situation, j'aurais pu cerner le problème et agir en conséquence. La réaction du sorcier ne se fait pas attendre. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je recule d'un pas par réflexe, craignant une réaction disproportionnée.

– FRED N'EST PAS MORT ! Je ne sais pas qui vous a donné cette information, mais apprenez qu'elle est fausse ! Vous pouvez d'ailleurs le constater par vous-même, mon frère est en pleine forme ! J'en ai assez de cette rumeur stupide et vous allez me faire le plaisir de le mentionner en toutes lettres dans votre putain d'article ! Nous dirigeons tous les deux les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux depuis onze ans et ce n'est pas près de changer ! Personne n'est mort et personne ne va mourir ! C'EST CLAIR ?!  
– Très clair...

J'aurais aimé être un Animagus pour devenir une toute petite souris et rentrer dans mon trou le plus vite possible. L'homme me toise de toute sa hauteur, et par Lucifer, il est vraiment immense, toute sympathie envolée. Je déglutis difficilement, il me fait peur. Je cherche en vain ma baguette dans la proche de ma robe avant de me souvenir que je l'ai glissée dans ma manche. Le contact du bois me rassure instantanément, même si je sais très bien ne pas être très douée avec, pour ne pas dire lamentable.

– Oui, je sais ! Mais ça m'énerve quand même ! continue-t-il en se calmant un peu.  
– Mais je...  
– Taisez-vous, vous ! Ne lui coupez pas la parole comme ça, surtout quand il vous défend ! J'ai crevé des yeux pour moins que ça.

Je ne sais pas s'il plaisante ou pas, mais son ton est suffisamment sec pour me couper toute envie de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je reste muette à l'observer discuter avec le vide. L'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un simple fantôme me traverse l'esprit, mais dans ce cas-là, j'aurais dû voir son ectoplasme ; or il n'y a absolument rien. Pas même une ombre.

– Elle n'avait pas à dire ça sur toi ! ... Comment tu peux être aussi compréhensif ? ... Ça va bientôt faire dix ans, tenace comme rumeur. ... Ouais. ... Tu crois vraiment ? ... Peu importe. ... Je sais ! ... Et oublie pas de continuer de touiller, faut pas que la potion colle au fond sinon tout va foirer. ... Laisse, je m'en occupe. Bon, nous allons mettre votre erreur sur le compte du manque cruel d'informations anglaises aux Etats-Unis. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir au juste ?

Je mets quelques instants à comprendre qu'il s'adresse enfin à moi, sans pour autant saisir la nature de son propos.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?  
– Eh bien, votre article sur la boutique ! Vous savez, Freddie a eu une idée géniale la semaine dernière. Nous allons lancer une nouvelle gamme dérivée des philtres d'amour. C'est le même principe, sauf que si vous en buvez, vous allez vous mettre à haïr de toutes vos forces la première personne que vous voyez. Le problème majeur est de temporiser la haine de façon à éviter les meurtres...  
– Ef... effectivement, bafouillé-je, encore un peu perturbée par la colère monstrueuse du sorcier.

Il faut que je me sorte de là. Cet homme a un sérieux problème mental et il veut créer de philtres pour obliger les gens à se haïr. Son grand sourire amusé me donne à présent la chair de poule, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

– Ecoutez, je... Je crois que je vous dérange vraiment. Je vais vous laisser avec... votre frère et je vous enverrai un hibou pour convenir d'un rendez-vous plus... officiel.  
– Je croyais que votre Portoloin partait demain matin.  
– Je me suis trompée ! En fait, c'est après-demain. Nous aurons donc toute la journée de demain... Je vais y aller. Merci encore. Attendez mon hibou ! Merci. Aurevoir mons... messieurs, me corrigé-je de justesse.  
– Comme vous voulez, déclare George en haussant les épaules. Je vous raccompagne ?  
– Pas la peine !

Sans plus attendre, je me rue littéralement vers la sortie. Je traverse la boutique d'un pas pressé, jetant des coups d'œil derrière moi pour être certaine qu'il ne me suive pas. Il s'est posté dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'arrière-boutique et me fait un petit signe de la main. Puis il se décale, comme pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Sauf qu'il n'y a personne. Un long frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale. Je cherche la poignée de la porte du magasin à tâtons, refusant de le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, et me réfugie au milieu des passants du Chemin de Traverse le plus rapidement possible.

L'interview de George Weasley, ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser.

Comment détruire des héros dans la collection Sadisme

Leçon n°2 : La folie, c'est la clé !

Quoi de mieux que d'utiliser un fou, ça je vous le demande ! Le fou reste et restera l'un des types de personnages les plus prisés par les auteurs sadiques. Il peut servir à tout et n'importe quoi, il est susceptible d'avoir tous les rôles possibles et imaginables. Il peut être un simple outil pour effrayer les lecteurs, pour les faire rire aussi parfois, ou simplement pour les mettre mal à l'aise. Le fou peut également endosser le rôle de tueur, notamment psychopathe.

Il existe différentes types de folie et le personnage peut en être conscient ou pas. Veillez à garder une ligne directrice au cours de votre création, ce n'est pas parce qu'un personnage est fou que l'auteur est autorisé à en faire n'importe quoi.


	3. Détraqué n3 : Dean Thomas

Tout à JKR, sauf Lullaby, OC-Kleenex créée pour les besoins de la production (n'a en soit pas grand intérêt autre que celui de mener la fic).

Merci à aliix pour la bêta et à litsui pour ses encouragements.

**Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres écrits !**

* * *

Après l'échec George Weasley, j'ai enfin commencé mon enquête à proprement parler. Je dois avouer que c'est bien plus compliqué que je le pensais. Je m'attendais à collecter facilement des informations, mais il n'en est rien. C'est comme si je me heurtais à un mur. Le Ministère de la Magie a refusé toutes les demandes que j'ai pu faire pour accéder aux dossiers concernant la guerre. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de consulter les livrets de famille des sorciers qui m'intéressent, alors ne parlons pas des archives. Dès qu'ils ont compris quel était le sujet de mes recherches, ils m'ont purement et simplement mise à la porte. J'hésite à en parler à l'ambassadeur américain, peut-être le ferai-je si je me retrouve complètement bloquée.

Tellement de secrets... J'adore ça. Ma curiosité est rudement mise à l'épreuve, je meurs d'envie de savoir, d'en savoir plus, encore plus. J'ai essayé de me renseigner de façon plus ou moins anarchique. Comme je le pouvais. J'ai commencé par Neville Londubat, il m'a toujours paru très sympathique sur les photos. Je suis parvenue à mettre la main sur certains journaux et à obtenir quelques brides de réponses à force de questionnements. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de traîner dans les bars quand on a besoin d'informations.

Il y a quelques années, j'ignore combien exactement, des événements importants ont eu lieu. Tragiques. Des gens sont morts et les Anglais refusent d'en parler. C'est tabou. J'adore les tabous, c'est tellement amusant. Mais surtout, ça rapporte gros. Cette fois, j'en suis persuadée, je vais devenir la journaliste la plus célèbre des Etats-Unis. Je vois déjà le gros titre du dossier : « le Secret Anglais » ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne suis pas très douée en matière de titre, je demanderai à Monsieur Anderson d'en trouver un qui convienne davantage.

Le plus important dans cette affaire, c'est que Neville Londubat est mort, et avec lui d'autres sorciers dont je ne suis pas parvenue à arracher le nom à mes interlocuteurs. Tant pis, je trouverai mes renseignements d'une autre manière. En écumant les cimetières par exemple. Je suis intimement persuadée que c'est là-bas que j'en apprendrai le plus.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, je pousse enfin la grille du cimetière de Pré-au-Lard. J'imagine que les sorciers souhaitent être enterrés dans un lieu magique, j'espère que Neville Londubat faisait partie de ceux-là. Pré-au-Lard est le dernier village entièrement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, mais je pense que j'irai quand même faire un tour dans des villes comme Godric's Hollow et Loutry Ste-Chaspoule.

Je ne dirais pas que c'est un très beau cimetière, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il est très bien entretenu. Les tombes sont toutes très bien alignées les unes à côtés des autres, les marbres ont l'air d'avoir été nettoyés récemment et des bouquets de fleurs fraîches ornent la majorité des sépultures. Je commence à parcourir les allées, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi et une petite vieille qui dépose une couronne de roses sur une tombe. Je jette un œil par curiosité, il s'agit d'un homme de quatre-vingt-dix ans décédé il y a deux mois, peut-être son époux ou son frère.

Je commence à examiner les noms inscrits sur les stèles, je parcours lentement les allées. Je sais ce que je cherche et je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver. iLondubat./i C'est un caveau familial, plusieurs noms sont gravés sur le marbre. Mon attention se porte sur la dernière inscription. iNeville Londubat, 30 juillet 1980 - 15 novembre 2003./i En plein dans le mille ! Je sors mon petit carnet pour noter cette date que j'imagine déjà de la plus haute importance. Je me demande de quoi il est mort, il avait seulement vingt-trois ans, on ne meurt pas naturellement à cet âge-là. Maladie ? Accident ? Suicide ? Meurtre ? Il faut absolument que je sache si cette année-là, il y a eu d'autres morts susceptibles d'avoir un rapport avec la sienne.

Quand je pense que j'ai toujours cru que cet homme était encore en vie... C'est complètement stupide de dissimuler une telle information, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Anglais ont fait ça. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose de plus important derrière ces secrets, ils ne mentiraient pas au monde entier pour le plaisir. Eux qui étaient si fiers au lendemain de leur guerre d'afficher leurs jeunes héros.

Décidée, j'inspecte une à une les tombes, cherchant peut-être un nom connu. Et surtout, une date. 2003. Je ne tarde pas à découvrir les sépultures d'autres jeunes gens, je cherche dans mon livre d'histoire s'ils apparaissent dans la liste des combattants de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, mais certains sont bel et bien cités. Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Andromeda Tonks. Il y a également Colin Crivey, mais lui a perdu la vie le 2 mai 1998. Leurs tombes sont parmi les plus fleuries du cimetière, mais je n'y trouve aucun autre indice que cette date : novembre 2003. Ils sont tous morts à moins d'un mois d'intervalle, ce ne peut pas être un hasard. Impossible.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant quelqu'un susceptible de me renseigner. La petite vieille a disparu, mais un jeune homme noir est maintenant accroupi devant la tombe dont je me souviens être celle de Seamus Finnigan. Il vient d'y déposer un bouquet de fleurs blanches dont j'ignore le nom, ses lèvres bougent, il doit être en train de parler au défunt. Je n'ai jamais compris cette façon de s'adresser aux morts, mais soit, il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Dans tous les cas, cet homme m'intéresse, il ne fait aucun doute à mes yeux qu'il est au courant des circonstances du décès de Finnigan. Pas sûr qu'il accepte de m'en parler, mais si je peux lui extirper quelques brides d'informations, ce sera déjà ça.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque technique d'approche, je m'avance vers ce sorcier, attirant immédiatement son attention à cause du crissement de mes talons dans les gravillons. Je choisis d'agir le plus naturellement possible et vient donc me poster près de lui. D'un coup de baguette, j'invoque un bouquet de lys. L'homme me fixe d'un regard perçant, je le sens posé sur moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose des questions sur les raisons de ma présence ici, mais il n'en est rien. Je lève les yeux sur lui, captant alors son regard.

La première chose que je remarque, ce sont les nombreuses cicatrices qui strient son visage. Je ne sais pas quelles peuvent être leur origine, mais elles me mettent mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas où regarder. J'essaye néanmoins d'esquisser un sourire et de prendre la parole pour briser la glace.

– Bonjour... Je suis Lullaby... une cousine de Seamus, par son oncle maternel, inventé-je au fur et à mesure. Je suis américaine, je suis en voyage à Londres pour le travail alors... j'en profite pour venir ici.  
– Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de vous, déclare l'homme d'un ton grinçant.  
– Oh, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on avait sept ans mais... j'ai été très peinée en apprenant son décès. Il était si jeune...  
– Je vois.  
– Vous le connaissiez bien, j'imagine ? Vous étiez son ami ?  
– Oui, je suis Dean, déclare-t-il en me tendant la main.

Dean Thomas, complété-je en pensée. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu. En même temps, les photos de lui sont plutôt rares, et quand je vois son visage, je comprends qu'il n'apprécie pas être mis sur le devant de la scène.

– Vous pourriez me parler un peu de lui ? Je ne sais au final pas grand chose, et je le regrette beaucoup. Vous vous êtes connus à Poudlard peut-être ?  
– Oui, nous étions dans le même dortoir. Il avait beaucoup de courage, je l'admirai énormément. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ses amis, c'était un homme bon. Comme on en voit rarement.  
– Sa mort a dû vous attrister...  
– En quelque sorte, déclare simplement Dean Thomas en retournant à la contemplation de la pierre tombale.

Je m'étonne de cette réponse, ce n'est pas celle que j'attendais. En quelque sorte ? Cela veut tout dire et en même temps rien. Je ne comprends pas. En quelque sorte, il était triste ? En quelque sorte, il était heureux ?

– Comment ça ? Vous étiez en froid ?  
– En quelque sorte, répète l'homme d'une voix égale.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Nos vies avaient pris des chemins différents. On ne se voyait plus depuis...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, la fin est évidente. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Quelque chose les a donc séparés. Au point de créer assez de distance entre eux pour que Dean Thomas ne soit pas touché par la mort de son ami. Du moins, pas autant qu'il aurait dû.

– Pourtant vous continuez de venir fleurir sa tombe, c'est donc que les souvenirs que vous avez de lui ont toujours une certaine importance.  
– Vous êtes psychomage, peut-être ? raille le sorcier en laissant échapper un rire moqueur.  
– Non, non, je suis..., commencé-je avant de réaliser que je ne peux décemment pas avouer être journaliste. Je suis attachée de presse pour une marque de cosmétiques.

Dean ne réagit pas. Visiblement, il se fiche totalement de ce que je peux bien faire de ma vie et ce n'est pas plus mal. Alors que le silence s'installe, j'en profite pour détailler un peu cet homme. Il se tient le dos courbé et semble réellement épuisé. Ses cicatrices ressemblent à des griffures et certaines semblent beaucoup plus récentes que d'autres.

– Si vous vous demandez comment j'ai été défiguré, il suffit de poser la question, vous savez ? Je ne vais pas vous manger. Enfin... pas avant demain soir.

Prise sur le fait, je rougis et détourne le regard. En même temps, il doit être habitué aux regards insistants.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, marmonné-je.  
– De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui suis mal à l'aise, rétorque-t-il.

Je ne ne peux que lui donner raison. Il continue sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

– Les combats sont fréquents au sein de ma meute depuis que notre Alpha a été emprisonné. J'ignore si cette situation va s'éterniser. Il serait étonnant qu'il nous libère, il est du genre possessif.

J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il me raconte. Meute ? Alpha ? Il n'est quand même pas... ? Je le regarde, horrifiée. « Pas avant demain soir » a-t-il dit. Demain soir, c'est la pleine lune. C'est un loup-garou ! J'ai immédiatement un mouvement de recul, mais il m'attrape par le bras. Il me serre fort, je vais avoir un bleu.

– Il ne faut pas avoir peur, Lullaby... Ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune, vous n'avez rien à craindre.  
– C'est à cause de ça que vous vous êtes fâchés avec Seamus, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui et non. Disons qu'il supportait assez mal ma loyauté envers mon Alpha.  
– Votre chef de meute ?  
– Et mon créateur, précise-t-il avec un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon. Il ne comprenait pas que je ne puisse physiquement pas aller contre sa volonté, comme tous les loups de ma meute. Nous pourrions mourir pour lui s'il nous le demandait, vous savez ? Nous l'aimons, c'est notre maître. Il a le pouvoir absolu et cela ne peut cesser que s'il accepte de nous libérer. Nous savons tous qu'il ne le fera pas.  
– Mais il est en prison ?  
– En effet... Il nous manque beaucoup, nous dépérissons sans lui. Cela fait dix ans que nous nous battons pour obtenir sa libération. Mais ces imbéciles au Magenmagot, ils ne comprennent pas ! Ils ne comprennent rien ! Ils n'ont pas seulement condamné notre tendre amour, mais nous tous ! C'est comme si nous étions tous à Azkaban avec lui ! Ils n'ont pas de cœur. Si je le pouvais, je les déchirerai tous les uns après les autres avec mes crocs, je dévorerai leurs enfants dans leur sommeil, je les mordrai pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils nous infligent ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

Emporté par sa colère, l'homme s'est mis à cracher toute sa rancœur sans réellement m'accorder une quelconque attention. Je tremble de tous mes membres, de peur qu'il ne s'attaque à moi dans un excès de rage. Je ne savais pas que les liens de loup à Alpha pouvaient être si forts, c'est presque ignoble. Je doute que Dean Thomas ait été ravi de devenir un loup-garou, et le voilà littéralement enchaîné à son bourreau.

– Je suis désolée pour vous, Dean...  
– Ne le soyez pas. Fenrir Greyback, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle. J'imagine que vous le connaissez de réputation.  
– Oh...

Par tous les éléments... Il parle réellement de Greyback depuis le début ? L'un des loup-garous les plus sanguinaires d'Angleterre ? Celui qui s'est mis à la solde de Voldemort par seul goût du sang ? Je ne suis pas seulement choquée, je suis horrifiée. Dean éclate de rire.

– Vous êtes amusante, Miss Johnson.

Comment connait-il mon nom ? Je ne le lui ai pas donné.

– J'étais persuadé que vous viendriez ici, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue. Votre pêche aux informations aura été fructueuse, n'est-ce pas ? Allez-vous continuer votre enquête maintenant ? Voyez ce que vous essayez de déterrer... Réveiller la souffrance et l'horreur, c'est ce que vous cherchez ?

Je suis tétanisée. Il sait qui je suis et ce que je fais à Londres. Luna ou George, peut-être même les deux, ont dû le prévenir. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il a approché son visage du mien, je peux voir en détails chacune de ses horribles cicatrices.

– Alors, c'est ce que vous voulez ?  
– N... non...  
– Alors je vous conseille fortement de rentrer chez vous. Et de ne pas sortir, les nuits de pleine lune. On ne sait jamais.

Son sourire sadique manque de me faire défaillir, il relâche enfin mon bras. Il n'ajoute rien et je ne suis pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot tant je suis terrifiée. Je le regarde s'éloigner dans l'allée du cimetière et en passer la grille. Il me regarde une derrière fois de loin, comme un avertissement, avant de transplaner. 

* * *

**Comment détruire des héros dans la collection Sadisme**

Leçon n°3 : Tout l'art du loup-garrou

Un personnage loup-garou (tout comme un personnage vampire) donnera un cachet certain à votre histoire. Il permet de conférer sans complexe un caractère sanguin et sauvage à un personnage pour ainsi l'utiliser dans de noirs desseins. Sachez que l'effet loup-garou sera bien plus important si le mordu est un personnage apprécié du lecteur, connu pour être amical et tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique, le contraste avant/après ne sera que plus saisissant.

Apprenez que les loups sont rarement solitaires et vivent en meute, dirigé par un mâle alpha. En mêlant de la magie à cet état de fait, vous pouvez obtenir un résultat relativement appréciable. Les relations dominant/dominé sont toujours à la mode, d'autant plus s'il s'agit de Slash. Pour ce qui est des lemons, un personnage loup-garou sera bien plus fougueux, plus endurant et plus performant. Ne pas utilisez cette caractéristique serait un véritable gâchis, alors lâchez le loup !


	4. Détraquée n4 : Lavande Bronw

Tout à JKR, sauf Lullaby, OC-Kleenex créée pour les besoins de la production (n'a en soit pas grand intérêt autre que celui de mener la fic).

Merci à aliix pour la bêta et à litsui pour ses encouragements.

**Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres écrits !**

* * *

J'ai attendu la fin de la pleine lune avant de reprendre mon enquête. Je doute que Dean Thomas m'ait réellement voulu du mal, mais sait-on jamais... Je crois qu'il comptait surtout me faire peur pour me dissuader de continuer ; mais c'est mal me connaître. J'ai d'or et déjà envoyé un message à mon rédacteur pour me réserver dix pages complètes du prochain numéro. Je ne lui en ai pas dit davantage, je préfère lui laisser la surprise, mais je l'ai prévenu que ça allait faire un véritable scandale. Il m'a donné carte blanche et attend à présent beaucoup de mon enquête. Je suis confiante, je sais que je réussirai.

J'ai écumé les cimetières sorciers ces deux derniers jours. Les noms que j'ai pu relever m'ont souvent étonnée, pour ne pas dire choquée. Ron Weasley est mort. Il était l'un des héros les plus populaires et personne ne sait qu'il a été enterré il y a cinq ans, c'est hallucinant. Sa mère Molly est également morte, le même jour que lui. J'ai aussi trouvé les tombes de Parvati Patil et Hannah Abbot. Toujours en novembre 2005.

Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Cela fait donc au total huit morts prématurés en l'espace d'un mois. Que s'est-il donc passé ? Je doute que ce soit une épidémie. Je pencherai plutôt pour un accident. Ou encore mieux : une série de meurtres. Je suis surexcitée, aucun dossier avant ça n'a été aussi intriguant, fascinant et dangereux ; j'ai la sensation de jouer avec le feu. J'adore ça.

Mettre la main sur Lavande Brown n'a pas été une mince affaire. J'ai dû user de nombreux mensonges pour obtenir son adresse. Elle vit apparemment coupée du monde, dans une fermette perdue au milieu de la campagne écossaise. J'ai fait appel au Magicobus pour effectuer le voyage et j'en ai encore la nausée. Les Anglais sont complètement fous, mais le conducteur de ce bus est bon pour l'asile. Heureusement, je pourrai transplaner au retour.

Il n'y a pas de sonnette ou quoi que ce soit au niveau du portail, je le pousse un peu, il n'est pas verrouillé. Le jardin semble bien entretenu, les buis sont taillés et l'herbe tondue. Je remonte le chemin de graviers jusqu'à la maison. Arrivée sur le palier, j'hésite à frapper. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux sorciers que j'ai déjà rencontrés. Se pourrait-il que Lavande Brown soit dans un état similaire ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai besoin de témoignages sensés pour mon dossier.

Je frappe trois coups secs et tends l'oreille. Rien ne se passe. Je recommence un peu plus fort.

– Il y a quelqu'un ? lancé-je en espérant me faire entendre.

Cette fois, il y a du mouvement derrière la porte. Des bruits de pas, un murmure. Je remarque enfin l'œil magique sur le côté, il tourne dans son orbite de bois, observant les alentours. Je me baisse sur lui, positionnant mon visage bien en face.

– Je suis Lullaby Johnson, me présenté-je sans réaliser qu'un œil ne possède pas d'oreille.

Pourtant il doit y avoir un sortilège pour que ma voix traverse la porte car une voix féminine me répond après quelques secondes de silence.

– Que voulez-vous ?  
– Vous parler de George Weasley, déclaré-je en espérant que les deux sorciers soient en bons termes.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Il a des problèmes.  
– Vous êtes Auror ?  
– Psychomage.

J'ai pensé qu'utiliser les faiblesses des personnes que j'ai déjà rencontrées contre les autres pouvait être une bonne idée. J'imagine qu'ils ont plus ou moins conscience des troubles de leurs amis, même s'ils ne sont pas capables de se rendre compte des leurs. Je saurai très vite si ma technique porte ses fruits.

Des bruits étranges. Des craquements, des grincements, des sons étouffés... Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe derrière cette porte, par tous les éléments ? Je recule de quelques pas, m'attendant presque à recevoir un sort. J'ai sorti ma baguette par précaution. Mais contre toute attente, la porte s'entrouvre, laissant apparaître le visage d'une sorcière dans la mince ouverture. Elle me regarde, l'air effrayée.

– Entrez vite...

Elle ouvre la porte juste assez pour me laisser la place de passer, je suis obligée de forcer un peu le passage pour entrer. À peine suis-je à l'intérieur que la femme claque la porte et commence à tourner un nombre effrayant de verrous. Elle lance une batterie impressionnante de sortilèges en renforts, sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Je doute qu'avec un traitement pareil, quiconque soit capable d'entrer... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il lui a fallu autant de temps pour m'ouvrir et d'où venaient les bruits que j'entendais de l'autre côté.

Ce qui me frappe chez cette femme, ce sont surtout ses épais cheveux blonds ramassés en un gros chignon instable. Ils ont l'air aussi secs que de le paille. Pour peu, on pourrait croire qu'ils sont gris à tel point leur couleur est terne. À chaque fois qu'elle fait un mouvement, le chignon se balance dangereusement, à peine maintenu par des épingles à cheveux. L'une d'elle vient d'ailleurs de tinter sur le carrelage de l'entrée, mais la sorcière n'y prête aucune attention. Elle porte une vieille robe mauve dont la couleur semble passée au fil des lavages et dans laquelle elle est un peu engoncée. Pour le coup, c'est une femme bien en chair, ses joues sont rondes et son double menton déborde de son col haut.

Je m'écarte un peu pour la laisser terminer son verrouillage, mais je me peux m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être prise au piège. Je ne pense pas Lavande Brown - car je la reconnais malgré ses changements physiques - puisse me séquestrer dans sa cave pour avoir osé frapper à porte, mais elle ne m'inspire pas confiance pour autant. J'aurais préféré avoir une issue de secours, juste au cas où. Est-ce que les fenêtres sont toutes aussi protégées ?

– Il faut faire attention, me prévient-elle au cours de son entreprise. Il ne faut pas laisser entrer n'importe qui chez soit... C'est dangereux ! Très dangereux ! Par les temps qui courent, on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Personne, je vous dis ! Même à ses amis. Surtout à ses amis ! Savez-vous que dans la majeure partie des assassinats, l'assassin est quelqu'un de votre entourage proche ? Non, non, non... Il ne faut pas ouvrir sa porte à n'importe qui. Pas même aux vendeurs d'elfes de maison ! Je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison, non, trop dangereux... On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Il ne faut faire confiance à personne.

Je ne sais pas si elle me parle particulièrement ou si elle essaye de s'auto-convaincre de l'utilité de ses précautions. En entendant cela, je suis surprise qu'elle m'ait laissée entrer. Si elle est aussi paranoïaque, alors pourquoi accueille-t-elle une inconnue chez elle ? A-t-elle conscience de la discordance entre ses propos et son comportement ? Je l'écoute sans rien dire.

Lorsqu'elle me saute littéralement dessus pour m'entraîner dans une autre pièce. La cuisine. Lavande Brown s'active près de la cuisinière, place une théière en fonte sur le feu, fouille dans ses placards. Ses gestes sont nerveux, brusques et tremblants, elle fait tomber quelques boîtes. Elle me stresse à s'agiter autant. Je comprends qu'elle cherche à me préparer du thé.

– Vous savez, ce n'est pas nécessaire Mrs. Brown.  
– Vous ne voulez pas de thé ? gémit-elle en me lançant un regard suppliant.

Elle me fait tellement de peine, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va fondre en larmes dans les prochaines secondes. J'essaye de rattraper le coup, sans comprendre pourquoi elle se met dans un tel état pour du thé et des petits gâteaux.

– Si, bien sûr, si ! Je ne voulais simplement pas vous déranger...  
– Mais vous ne me dérangez pas ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. J'ai si peu de visiteurs... C'est trop dangereux. Normalement, je ne reçois personne.  
– Alors pourquoi me laisser entrer ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le demander. Les mains de Lavande se crispent sur le plateau où elle a disposé un bel assortiment de pâtisseries qui me mettent déjà l'eau à la bouche. Vu son tour de hanche, elle ne doit jamais se priver de telles douceurs.

– Vous m'avez dit que George avait des problèmes.  
– Oui. Vous êtes donc au courant ?  
– Bien sûr... Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ?

La théière siffle, la sorcière se dépêche de couper le feu et nous sert deux tasses. Elle s'assoit face à moi, dans un fauteuil sans aucun doute bien plus confortable que la chaise à laquelle j'ai droit. L'assise est trop basse, elle est obligée de prendre sa tasse sur ses genoux.

– Il s'est décidé à voir un Psychomage ou c'est Bill qui vous a contacté ? me demande-t-elle en attrapant un gâteau couvert d'un glaçage rose.  
– C'est Mr. Bill Weasley. Il s'inquiète.  
– Il a raison... Je ne comprends pas comment on peut le laisser dans un tel état... C'est presque inhumain. Ça fait des années qu'il s'enferme dans son mensonge, il faut qu'il se fasse soigner. Il faut que vous l'aidiez !  
– Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il refuse à ce point la mort de son frère ? Est-ce qu'il en a toujours été ainsi ?

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis en Angleterre, j'ai l'impression de parler à une personne réellement sensée. Je suis soulagée et je prends une petite gorgée de thé. Il est vraiment bon, très fruité et pas trop sucré. J'évite néanmoins de prendre un gâteau, je tiens à ma ligne.

– Oh non... Certes, il était très perturbé lorsqu'on a enterré Fred, mais il comprenait qu'il était mort, vous voyez ? Il a traversé une période très difficile, mais il avait fini par reprendre le dessus. C'est avec ce qu'il s'est passé... Il a soudainement changé d'attitude. La mort de Ron et celle de Molly... Il n'a pas supporté ça. Au début, on croyait tous qu'il plaisantait en parlant à un Fred imaginaire et puis... On a compris qu'il s'était réellement mis dans la tête qu'il était encore en vie.  
– C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Mais... Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'en dire plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça m'aiderait beaucoup à cerner George... Evidemment, je connais l'histoire mais... J'ai besoin de détails.  
– Je comprends. Vous ne voulez pas une pâtisserie ? Je les faites moi-même, vous savez ?

Pour ne pas la vexer, je prends un petit gâteau rectangulaire couvert de sucre. C'est délicieux, mais extrêmement bourratif. Je suis contrainte de reboire un peu de temps pour faire passer le tout. Lavande ne me quitte pas des yeux, je tente un sourire. Je ne sais pas si je dois attendre qu'elle prenne la parole d'elle-même ou insister pour obtenir mes informations. Je choisis de la caresser dans le sens du poil.

– C'est succulent, vous êtes fine pâtissière.  
– Merci, répond-t-elle en rosissant.  
– Mais revenons à votre ami George.  
– Oui, bien sûr. J'espère que vous parviendrez à le soigner, Miss Johnson.  
– Et moi donc. Mais vous acceptez donc de m'aider ?  
– Je ne sais pas si je peux vous être utile...  
– Mais si ! Vous êtes saine d'esprit vous, ne vous rendez-vous pas compte à quel point les non-dits empoisonnent la vie de vos amis ? La première chose qu'on apprend en psychomagie, c'est que la parole est la meilleure des thérapies.

Elle hésite, je le sens. Elle va flancher. Elle va tout me raconter. Je suis suspendue à ses lèvres. Je veux savoir. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi personne ne veut en parler ? Il faut que je sache. Lavande ouvre la bouche, reprend un autre gâteau et en mange une bouchée avant de reprendre la parole. Sa voix est hésitante, comme si elle avait l'impression de faire une bêtise.

– Vous avez raison.  
– Racontez-moi, Lavande. Je suis tenue au secret professionnel si ça peut vous rassurer.

Je n'ai absolument aucun scrupule à mentir. Tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir ce que je désire. Je pense avoir réussi lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur une autre sorcière. Plus grande que Lavande, beaucoup plus fine aussi. Ses cheveux noirs détachés dans son dos, elle a un port de tête très fier et porte une robe de première main. Elle fronce les sourcils en nous découvrant toutes les deux attablées et me lance un regard assassin qui me met extrêmement mal à l'aise.

– Pans'..., couine Lavande en se tassant dans son fauteuil.  
– Qui c'est celle là ?  
– La Psychomage de George, elle voulait que je l'aide. Tu sais, à propos de Fred, essaye d'expliquer la sorcière.  
– Et tu as gobé ça ?

Je crois que ce n'est pas très bon pour moi... Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Je suis incroyablement frustrée de n'avoir pas pu aller au bout de ma conversation avec Lavande, mais cette femme et son regard noir me donnent froid dans le dos. Elle me rappelle un peu Dean Thomas lorsqu'il s'est mis en colère, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit elle aussi une mordue. La pleine lune est récente et je ne vois pas la moindre marque sur son corps.

– Je crois que je vais vous laisser... Je dérange apparemment. Merci pour le thé et les gâteaux...

Je me lève de table, un peu hagarde et remet ma cape sur mes épaules. Je ne pense même pas à la porte verrouillée par Lavande, je sais simplement qu'il faut que je me sorte d'ici.

– Vous êtes la journaliste, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds pas, il ne faut pas que je réponde. De toute manière, cette femme connaît la réponse à cette question. Elle a sorti sa baguette. Je lève les mains en signe de paix.

– Mets la dehors. Maintenant.  
– Tu es sûre que c'est la journaliste dont a parlé Luna ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle était Psycho...  
– Tu es trop naïve, mon cœur. Tu ouvres toujours à n'importe qui. Pourquoi ne suis-tu jamais mes conseils ? C'est dangereux pour toi, tu ne dois pas ouvrir la porte.

En parlant avec Lavande, la sorcière semble s'être radoucie. Je comprends qu'elle est l'instigatrice des protections démesurées de la maison. Lavande se lève, se répand en excuses et m'entraîne dans l'entrée.

– Je suis désolée... Vous devez partir mademoiselle. Je suis désolée.  
– Ce n'est rien.

Je l'observe retirer un à un ses sortilèges. J'ai récupéré ma baguette dans ma manche par précaution et jette régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière moi, mais l'autre ne semble pas décidée à pointer le bout de son nez. Lorsqu'enfin, la porte s'ouvre, je n'attends pas une minute de plus pour me précipiter à l'extérieur. Je remarque que la femme brune m'observe par la fenêtre, me défiant du regard.

Je n'ai pas intérêt à revenir ici. 

* * *

**Comment détruire des héros dans la collection Sadisme**

Leçon n°4 : Apprendre à détendre l'atmosphère

Ce n'est pas parce que vous faîtes une fiction à tendance dark-badass qu'il est nécessaire de faire constamment dans la surenchère. Sachez qu'il est important de laisser au lecteur le temps de respirer.

Pour cela, n'hésitez pas à mettre en place une situation comique. On sous-estime souvent l'importance de l'humour dans une fiction sombre. Le lecteur se croira alors en confiance et ne sera que plus choqué par la suite des événements. N'importe quel type de personnages peut avoir un rôle comique, mais il est vrai que la figure du paranoïaque reste un grand classique si vous voulez mêler névrose et humour. 


	5. Détraquée n5 : Ginny Weasley

Tout à JKR, sauf Lullaby, OC-Kleenex créée pour les besoins de la production (n'a en soit pas grand intérêt autre que celui de mener la fic).

Merci à aliix pour la bêta et à litsui pour ses encouragements.

**Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres écrits !**

* * *

Quelques jours après mon entretien avec Lavande Brown, j'ai l'impression d'être au point mort. J'ai longtemps hésité à retourner la voir, en croisant les doigts pour que sa compagne soit absente, mais je n'ai pas osé. J'ai beau avoir du cran, j'ai encore assez de bon sens pour savoir quand quelque chose est hors de ma portée. J'ai donc décidé d'abandonner l'idée d'interviewé Lavande Brown. Tant pis, je trouverai un autre moyen d'obtenir des informations. Je n'ai toujours pas renoncé, mon rédacteur en chef compte sur moi. Je lui ai promis un dossier exceptionnel ; je ferai tout pour tenir mes engagements.

C'est dans l'Allée des Embrumes que j'ai décidé de continuer mon enquête. Il m'est d'avis que c'est dans ce quartier mal famé que les sorciers sont les plus bavards. Il m'est déjà arrivé de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit aux Etats-Unis pour fournir les pages people de Capes & Baguettes. C'est parfois un peu dangereux, mais je n'ai pas froid aux yeux. Quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je parviens toujours à mes fins.

Je parcours cette ruelle tortueuse, les immeubles sont tellement hauts et la rue si étroite que le soleil ne parvient pas jusqu'au sol. J'ai également l'impression qu'une étrange brume m'entoure au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce dans les entrailles du quartier. Il fait froid, je resserre ma cape autour de mes épaules. Je compte faire un tour au Burning Throat, à l'Embuscade et peut-être même au Dahlia Noir si j'ai la possibilité d'entrer. Dans ces bars et clubs sorciers, se tenir au courant des rumeurs est souvent un jeu d'enfant. Je marche vite, regardant régulièrement derrière moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis têtue que je suis inconsciente, je sais que mon nom est murmuré sous les capes et que bon nombre de sorciers désapprouvent mon enquête. Je dois rester prudente.

Il y a un petit attroupement devant l'une des boutiques. Une libraire de grimoires consacrés à la Magie Noire au nom imprononçable. Je ne m'attarde pas et continue mon chemin. Après quelques minutes de marche dans la ruelle si sinueuse que je pourrais presque en avoir le tournis, j'arrive face à l'Embuscade. Je pensais que le Burning Throat serait le premier sur ma route, peut-être suis-je passée devant sans y prendre garde.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est la femme rousse adossée au mur près de l'entrée. Sa cape noire est rejetée en arrière, laissant apparaître sa mini-robe en cuir de dragon (sans doute une imitation). Elle contraste avec blancheur de sa peau et moule chacune de ses courbes avec indécence. Ses jambes nues semblent interminables, allongées par des talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Sa chevelure flamboyante cascadent sur ses épaules et lui tombent jusqu'aux hanches, je me demande si elle a utilisé un sortilège d'extension. Elle est beaucoup trop maquillée, avec les yeux charbonneux et les lèvres carmin.

Je suis mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas voir des femmes... comme ça. C'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et j'ai tellement de peine. Je préfère me dire que ces femmes n'ont pas le choix, plutôt que de savoir si elles aiment ou non leur métier. J'essaye de ne pas trop la regarder, par politesse, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle accroche mon regard et a une petite moue que je qualifierais de méprisante.

– Un problème peut-être ? me lance-t-elle avec défi.  
– Non, non... Du tout.

Je vais pour me détourner lorsque... je la reconnais. Cette femme, je l'ai vue sur des dizaines de photographies. Au bras de Harry Potter. Persuadée de faire erreur et de voir mes sujets partout, je dévisage la jeune femme qui a un mouvement de recul. C'est elle, ou alors c'est son sosie parfait. Avec la même nuance de roux, les mêmes tâches de rousseur et le même air insolent. Je dois me tromper. Soit ce n'est pas elle, soit cette femme n'est pas en train de faire le trottoir, malgré les apparences.

– Je te préviens ma jolie, pour les femmes, c'est le double du tarif normal.

Je ne réalise même pas qu'elle est en train de croire que je suis intéressée par une quelconque prestation. Le choc est trop important. C'est Ginny Weasle. C'est impossible. Ginny Weasley, la fiancée de Harry Potter, la joueuse de Quidditch internationale ! C'était il y a au moins sept ans, mais je me souviens encore de son visage souriant sur les posters que j'affichais dans ma chambre ! Je croyais qu'elle avait arrêté le Quidditch pour se marier, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a jamais eu de photo de ce mariage, ni aucun témoignage. C'est le néant.

– Soit tu payes et on monte, soit tu te tires et tu me laisses travailler.  
– Pardon, je...  
– Alors ? Tu te décides ? C'est dix Gallions l'heure pour toi.

Le choc passé, je comprends enfin que l'occasion est trop belle. Si c'est bel et bien Ginny Weasley, alors je dois faire abstraction de tout ça et essayer de lui soutirer quelques explications. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi ? Je sors ma bourse, mes mains tremblent. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses. Elle me tend la main, j'y dépose dix pièces d'or. Elle les range dans une poche intérieure de sa cape et m'entraîne dans le pub. Nous montons directement à l'étage, elle passe devant moi, traverse le couloir, ouvre la porte d'une chambre.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur la décoration, je me retrouve poussée sur le lit. Elle a jeté sa cape sur un fauteuil et commence déjà à se défaire de sa robe. Je mets plusieurs secondes à réagir, elle est déjà en sous-vêtements.

– Arrêtez ! Stop ! Je veux... Je voudrais juste parler avec vous.

Elle s'arrête brusquement, les mains dans son dos alors qu'elle essayait d'ôter son soutien-gorge. Les sourcils froncés, elle m'observe sans comprendre. Je me relève pour récupérer sa robe et la lui tend, le rouge aux joues.

– Rhabillez-vous, je veux seulement avoir une conversation avec vous si vous le permettez.  
– Chacun son délire...

Elle se rhabille, je détourne les yeux par pudeur et fixe le plafond blanc. Lorsque j'ose enfin la regarder à nouveau, elle a remis sa robe et s'est assise sur le lit. Elle me dévisage d'un air indifférent.

– Alors, explique-moi. Tu veux que je te dise des trucs salaces ? Que je t'insulte ? Que je te murmure à l'oreille tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire ?  
– Non, non... Je veux seulement parler de...  
– De quoi ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration.

– Vous êtes Ginny Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me regarde fixement et reste silencieuse. Pendant un moment, je crois qu'elle ne va pas me répondre, ou simplement me prendre pour une folle. J'attends, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

– Vous êtes la journaliste.  
– Oui.  
– J'étais sûre que vous finirez par venir. Vous n'avez pas arrêté de fouiner après avoir rencontré Dean. J'ai parié avec Pansy sur le fait que vous irez jusqu'au bout.  
– Jusqu'au bout de quoi ?  
– Vous savez très bien.  
– Jusqu'à Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répond pas, de toute manière cela me semble évident. Ils cherchent tous à le protéger. Tout le monde refuse de, ne serait-ce qu'évoquer son nom. Ça cache quelque chose ou je ne m'appelle plus Lullaby Johnson. Je me demande s'il est mort. J'en doute. J'ai visité le cimetière de Godric's Hollow et il n'y avait que la tombe de Lily et James Potter. Je pense que si Harry Potter était mort, il aurait été enterré aux côtés de ses parents.

– Accepteriez-vous de répondre à mes questions ?  
– Oui, répond simplement Ginny en croisant les jambes. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis tellement habituée à essuyer les refus que je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que la sorcière accepte d'avoir une conversation avec moi. Je suis tellement prise au dépourvu que je ne trouve même pas de question à lui poser. Tentant de reprendre contenance, je m'assois dans le fauteuil en prenant soin de ne pas écraser sa cape. J'ôte la mienne et la pose sur le dossier. Je sors une plume auto-encreuse et mon précieux carnet.

– Je pense que vous avez raison de faire ça, Miss Johnson.  
– Je vous demande pardon ?  
– Vous avez raison d'essayer de faire éclater la vérité. Même si je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, sachez que j'admire ce que vous faites. Beaucoup ont abandonné dès leur première rencontre et les rares qui sont allés jusqu'au bout n'ont plus jamais fait parler d'eux.  
– Je vois...

Je ne sais pas si elle est sincère ou si elle essaye elle aussi de me faire peur. Ce qu'elle dit est-il vrai ? D'autres journalistes ont-ils déjà tout découvert ? Et ils se sont tus ? Je n'ose pas imaginer pourquoi.

– Que s'est-il passé, Miss Weasley ? Pourquoi ce silence, ou plutôt ce tabou, autour de la guerre ?

Ma question est affreusement banale, mais c'est la première qui me vient à l'esprit. Ginny Weasley semble réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle prend la parole. Elle ne me regarde pas, fixe un point invisible face à elle.

– Le monde sorcier a préféré oublier. Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, c'était atroce. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que cela pouvait être. Le règne de Lord Voldemort. les arrestations, les assassinats, les humiliations, les traques, les rafles, la torture... Il n'y a pas une famille sorcière qui ait été épargnée. Tout le monde a été touché, blessé, humilié. Au début nous étions tellement fiers. D'avoir réussi, d'avoir vaincu. Surtout nous qui étions tout juste sortis de l'enfance. Nous sommes devenus des héros, du jour au lendemain. Mais même quand on est dans la lumière, il y a toujours un moment où le passé nous rattrape. Toutes ces horreurs... On a tous essayé de les effacer de notre mémoire, mais tout est resté intact. Certains ont perdu progressivement la raison, d'autres ont fui à l'étranger pour se construire une nouvelle vie. On a essayé de vivre, j'ai essayé de vivre. Le temps a passé. Un jour, je me suis réveillée, tout le monde m'avait oubliée. On me reconnaissait encore, mais les gens détournaient les yeux. Par peur. Par honte. Parce que je leur rappelais trop de mauvais souvenirs... Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est comme ça. Il ne faut pas en parler, c'est mal vu. Il faut passer à autre chose.

J'écoute, je note. Chaque phrase, chaque mot. Tout me semble important. J'essaye de comprendre, mais cela me paraît encore totalement surréaliste. Au fond, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette guerre. Etait-ce vraiment si horrible que ça ? Etait-ce traumatisant au point d'en oublier le devoir de mémoire ?

– Pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas mariée à Harry Potter ?  
– Je ne souhaite pas parler de lui.  
– Mais...  
– N'insistez pas. C'est ma seule condition.

J'inscris cette information dans mon carnet, ça cache quelque chose. L'aime-t-elle encore ? Si c'est le cas, alors cela ajouterait une dose de romantisme à mon dossier. Je pense que j'essayerai de broder autour de ça.

– Comment sont morts votre frère et votre mère ?  
– Ron ?  
– Oui.  
– Il a été assassiné. Ma mère est ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un dommage collatéral.  
– Par qui ? insisté-je, le cœur battant.  
– Je l'ignore.  
– Vous mentez ?  
– Absolument pas. J'ignore qui a tué mon frère.  
– Le coupable n'a pas été arrêté ?  
– Je ne sais pas, s'entête-t-elle sans ciller.  
– Que voulez-vous dire ?  
– Je ne sais pas si la personne qui a été arrêtée et jugée pour ce meurtre est coupable ou non.  
– Qui est cette personne ?  
– Je refuse d'en parler, déclare froidement la sorcière.  
– Je croyais que la seule condition était de ne pas évoquer Harry Potter.  
– Posez-moi une autre question.

Je soupire d'agacement. Ce n'est pas avec des réponses pareilles que je vais avancer. Mais c'est toujours mieux que le silence auquel je suis habituée. Je décide de changer de sujet pour passer à quelque chose de plus intime. Et de bien plus croustillant pour mes futurs lecteurs.

– Comment en êtes-vous venue à vous prostituer ?

Je rougis rien qu'en prononçant le verbe « prostituer ». Ginny a un petit rire, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux de feu.

– Poudre de fée. Accumulation de dettes. Chantage. Je crois que ça résume bien mon histoire. Mais je ne suis pas mécontente de mon métier, vous savez ? Je ne fais que procurer du plaisir à qui le demande.  
– Personne ne peut vous aider ?  
– Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide ?  
– Et votre famille ?  
– George a perdu le sens commun, Bill ne sait rien, Charlie est parti vivre à l'autre bout du monde, Percy ne veut plus entendre parler de nous au point d'avoir changé de nom, mon père est alcoolique. Ron, Fred et Maman sont morts. Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps.

Il y a tant de colère et d'amertume dans sa voix que mon cœur se sert dans ma poitrine. C'est horrible, personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça. Surtout pas après avoir sauvé son pays.

– Ça fait combien de temps ?  
– Cinq ans.  
– Que s'est-il passé en 2003 ? continué-je sur ma lancé.  
– De grands sorciers ont été tués.  
– Par qui ?  
– Je ne sais pas.

Je suis persuadée qu'elle me ment. Je la fusille du regard, elle sourit.

– Allez voir Hermione. Au 342bis, Allée des Embrumes. Septième étage. Elle vous parlera.  
– Merci.  
– Ne me remerciez pas. Je ne fais que vous accorder un peu de plaisir contre vos Gallions sonnants et trébuchants. Il ne s'agit pas toujours de sexe comme vous pouvez le voir.

Je hoche la tête.

– Maintenant, si vous voulez bien disposer. Je vais me remaquiller avant de retourner travailler. 

* * *

**Comment détruire des héros dans la collection Sadisme**

Leçon n°5 : la prostitution.

Peut-on décemment imaginer une histoire à tendance dark-badass (voire dark-guimauve) sans un ou deux prostitués ? La réponse est non. Le ou la prostitué fait partie intégrante du paysage de toute histoire sombre et il serait une erreur monumentale de l'oublier.

Qu'il soit homme ou femme (selon les goûts), le prostitué apporte une touche tragique s'il ne fait pas ce métier par choix mais par obligation (souvent un endettement conséquent auprès d'une personne peu fréquentable). S'il se prostitue par choix, alors il donnera un côté sulfureux à votre chapitre.

Ne lésinez pas sur les descriptions, c'est l'occasion de décrire des personnages hautement esthétiquement intéressants sans être accusé de verser dans la Mary-Sue. Si vous pouvez caser une ou deux scènes de sexe (à défaut quelques allusions sexuelles bien senties), vous vous garantissez un nombre de lectures maximal.


	6. Détraquée n6 : Hermione Granger

Tout à JKR, sauf Lullaby, OC-Kleenex créée pour les besoins de la production (n'a en soit pas grand intérêt autre que celui de mener la fic).

Merci à aliix pour la bêta et à litsui pour ses encouragements.

**Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres écrits !**

* * *

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de me rendre à l'adresse que Ginny Weasley m'avait donnée. 342bis, allée des Embrumes, septième étage. Selon elle, c'est là qu'habite Hermione Granger. J'ignore si elle m'a dit la vérité ou non ; je ne crois pas être spécialement paranoïaque, mais j'ai rencontré tellement de difficultés au cours de cette enquête que je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un m'ait enfin donné une information utile. J'ai presque peur que ce soit un piège.

J'ai passé plusieurs heures à essayer de me persuader que je me faisais du mouron pour rien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la sorcière cherche à me nuire. Contrairement aux autres, elle m'a semblé être une personne sensée et capable de distinguer le bien du mal. Elle m'a même avouée me soutenir dans ma démarche, elle aussi pense que le monde doit enfin savoir. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, et de toute manière. La curiosité est trop forte.

À la nuit tombée, je quitte ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour retourner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je détestais déjà ce lieu de jour, alors imaginez bien que de nuit, c'est encore pire. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la ruelle, marchant le plus vite possible. J'évite les regards, je cours presque, me concentre sur les numéros des bâtiments. Je compte mentalement pour éviter de trop m'attarder sur les sorciers que je croise.

À un moment, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras, je fais un bon en avant et m'enfuis en courant sans même regarder derrière moi. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre mes chaussures à talons. Tant pis, maintenant c'est trop tard. Je suis tellement paniquée que je ne pense même pas à lancer un sortilège de réduction sur mes bottines.

Je finis par m'arrêter, à bout de souffle. J'ose enfin jeter un œil derrière moi, je suis seule. Mon regard se perd dans l'obscurité, j'allume l'extrémité de ma baguette d'un faible Lumos. Je suis au 312, je ne suis plus très loin maintenant. Je continue mon chemin, inspirant profondément pour tenter de faire disparaître le point de côté que j'ai gagné dans ma course. J'arrive enfin devant le numéro 342bis, une boule d'angoisse me serre les entrailles.

Sachant pertinemment que faire marche-arrière si près du but serait une énorme erreur, je pousse la lourde porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle grince et ce son se répercute dans toute la cage d'escalier. Je frissonne. Ce n'était pas dans un tel bâtiment que j'imaginais trouver la célèbre Hermione Granger avant d'arriver à Londres. Maintenant je m'attends à tout et n'importe quoi, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'imaginer la jeune fille radieuse que j'ai vu dans mes livres d'histoire vivre ici. Pourquoi ? Que fait-elle ? Quel est son métier ? Dans quel état vais-je la trouver ? Est-elle réellement de mon côté ? Va-t-elle m'aider à découvrir la vérité ? Vais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans ?

Je monte lentement les escaliers, les marches craquent de façon inquiétante. J'essaye de ne pas m'attarder sur le degré de saleté des lieux, je respire par la bouche pour éviter d'être trop assaillie par la puanteur ambiante. Le septième étage est aussi le dernier, je crois que c'est en réalité le grenier, ou du moins quelque chose s'en approchant. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte, pas de sonnette, ni même de nom. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée.

Je frappe trois coups secs sur la porte. J'attends. J'entends du bruit dans l'appartement, un éclat de voix que je ne peux malheureusement pas identifier. Je vais pour frapper à nouveau lorsque j'entends la clé dans la serrure. La poignée tourne, la porte s'ouvre.

Une femme d'un âge indéterminée me fait face, elle est particulièrement repoussante. Sa robe noire est totalement informe et masque entièrement son corps : seuls son visage et ses mains sont visibles. Ses cheveux hirsutes sont hérissés tout autour de sa tête, recouverts par endroit d'une étrange substance noire. Son visage lui-même est barbouillé de quelque chose que j'identifie comme de la suie ou du charbon. Elle me fait penser à Jeremy, un de mes camarades de classe à Salem, il faisait toujours exploser son chaudron en cours de Potion et se retrouvait alors dans un état similaire. La sorcière tient sa baguette dans une main et une louche en bois dans la seconde, cela confirme mon hypothèse.

– Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure, mais je suis Lullaby Johnson. J'ai été envoyée ici par votre amie Ginny Weasley.

Je n'ose même pas lui tendre la main. Elle m'observe de la tête aux pieds avant de me répondre.

– Oui... Oui. Oui ! Je sais ! s'exclame-t-elle en me faisant sursauter. Entrez ! Je vous attendais !

Sur ces mots, elle lance sa louche derrière elle. Il y a un bruit de verre brisé auquel elle n'accorde aucune attention. Elle enfonce sa baguette dans ses cheveux, ils sont tellement emmêlés qu'elle tient toute seule à l'intérieur. J'hésite quelques instants avant de passer la porte qu'elle m'a ouverte en grand.

– Vous êtes en retard ! me reproche-t-elle en refermant derrière moi.  
– Pardonnez-moi, j'avais... des choses à faire.  
– Vous êtes quand même en retard. Mais ce n'est pas grave, maintenant vous êtes là. Je vous ai attendue tout l'après-midi. Je commençais à croire que Dean ou Luna vous étaient tombés dessus ! Evidemment, ils avaient prévenu tout le monde sauf moi... Comme d'habitude. Heureusement que Ginny était là. J'ai toujours pu compter sur elle...

J'ignore si je dois répondre quelque chose à cela. J'ai du mal à comprendre où elle veut en venir. D'ailleurs j'ai également bien du mal à croire que c'est réellement Hermione Granger. Je ne la reconnais pas. Elle est si laide et elle ne fait absolument pas ses vingt-huit ans. Elle me fait peur. Pourtant elle semble enthousiaste et m'entraîne dans son appartement, dans quelque chose qui doit être le salon.

C'est tellement sale, je ne sais pas où m'asseoir. Il y a des toiles d'araignées partout, au moins cinq centimètres de poussières sur les meubles et des taches dont je ne préfère pas connaître la provenance. Il y a des choses noires qui bougent, je crois que c'est vivant. La faible lumière des bougies n'éclairent pas grand chose, le feu de cheminée est sur le point de s'éteindre. Et il y a cette odeur horrible qui me prend à la gorge et me donnerait presque envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est abominable.

– Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?  
– N-n-non merci.

Prenant exemple sur mon hôte, je m'assoie dans un fauteuil en fermant les yeux sur son état.

– Vous êtes journaliste, c'est bien cela ?  
– Oui... Je suis américaine.  
– C'est bien, très bien... Nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il va vous falloir une interview de Harry, j'imagine ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Peu de personnes ont l'accréditation nécessaire pour le rencontrer. Malefoy veille au grain... Mais avec un peu de Polynectar, je pense que vous pourrez tromper sa vigilance. Vous êtes douée en Occlumencie ? Il n'est pas mauvais Legilimens alors il vaudrait mieux pour vous.  
– J'ai des notions, mais..., réponds-je sans réellement comprendre où elle veut en venir.  
– Espérons que ce soit suffisant, me coupe la sorcière en se grattant frénétiquement le cuir chevelu. Vous devrez passer le moins de temps possible avec lui, d'accord ? Je crois que le plus simple serait pour vous de prendre mon apparence. Je vais souvent voir Harry, j'essaye de lui arracher la vérité, mais il est têtu. Vous allez tout de suite voir qu'il n'est absolument pas dérangé mentalement et qu'il n'a rien d'un psychopathe sanguinaire. Quelque chose cloche dans cette affaire, je ne comprends pas. Ça ne peut pas être Harry, vous comprenez ? C'est impossible. Il y a trop d'éléments contre cette hypothèse, tout ne concorde pas, il reste des zones d'ombre... Il faudrait obtenir une révision du procès, et je suis sûre que la presse internationale pourrait nous y aider. Ici, plus personne ne veut entendre parler de tout ça. Tout le monde se tait, crève de honte dans son coin... Toute seule, je ne peux rien faire. Ginny est toute aussi persuadée que moi de l'innocence de Harry, mais elle a d'autres soucis plus importants.

Hermione Granger s'est mise à parler sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je l'écoute, tentant d'extirper des informations de son monologue. Elle veut que je l'aide. Harry Potter est donc enfermé quelque part ? On le prend pour un malade mental ? Il faut l'innocenter ? Je ne mets pas longtemps à conclure que... Harry Potter a été accusé du meurtre de toutes les personnes dont j'ai pu voir la tombe. Il doit être un prison ou en hôpital psychiatrique, mais son amie Hermione, et sans doute Ginny, sont persuadées de son innocence...

Tout va trop vite pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ces informations. Harry Potter, un meurtrier ? Je refuse d'y croire, c'est tout simplement inconcevable. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce doit être un coup monté, un complot, que sais-je ! Je me range immédiatement du côté d'Hermione Granger, même si je ne sais encore rien de toute cette affaire. Mais même si c'est vrai... Par Lucifer, ce n'est pas un scandale que je vais déclencher, c'est un ouragan. Harry Potter, le héros ayant perdu l'esprit au point de tuer un par un ses amis ? Je ne peux y croire.

– Vous ne dites rien, vous êtes toujours d'accord ?  
– Ecoutez, Mrs. Granger... Je dois vous avouer que je tombe des nues. J'avais compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et qu'il y avait eu une série de meurtres il y a quelques années, mais... pas que Harry Potter avait été déclaré coupable.  
– Oh... Je vois. Je vais tout vous raconter, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est une sombre histoire, une terrible histoire. Mais je vais faire un peu de thé. Attendez-moi ici. Par contre, je vous conseille de ne toucher à rien en mon absence si vous ne souhaitez pas perdre un membre au passage.

Je ne sais pas si elle plaisante ou si c'est sérieux. Dans le doute, je me promets mentalement de ne rien toucher dans cette pièce. Sur ces mots, elle se lève et disparait dans le couloir par où nous sommes venues. Je profite de cet instant de liberté pour me remettre les idées en place. Je sors mon carnet pour y noter les quelques informations que j'ai pu obtenir. Et pas des moindres. Mes mains tremblent, j'ignore si c'est d'excitation ou de peur. Peut-être les deux à la fois.

Le temps passe, Hermione Granger ne revient pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je décide d'aller à sa rencontre, effrayée à l'idée d'échouer si près du but. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Je retourne dans le couloir, six portes s'offrent à moi, toutes fermées. J'essaye d'entendre quelque chose, notamment le sifflement d'une bouilloire ou le craquement du parquet indiquant une présence. J'ai porté naturellement ma main à ma baguette, par pure précaution.

Il y a du bruit derrière la seconde porte, on dirait des grattements, une respiration saccadée, des coups sur un mur, je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle a pu tomber, se blesser et attend à présent à l'agonie que je vienne lui porter secours ? Avec un peu d'appréhension, je tourne doucement la poignée pour observer l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle est plongée dans l'obscurité, je plisse les yeux et ouvre plus grand la porte afin de faire passer la lumière. Il y a toujours ces bruits étranges, un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne suis absolument pas rassurée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Un bras sort brusquement de l'obscurité. La main s'accroche à ma robe, je la vois dans la lumière. Chair en décomposition. Putréfaction. Je hurle. La chose s'approche, ses mains en lambeaux se resserrent autour de mon cou. Je vois son visage. Ce n'est pas humain. Ce n'est plus humain. Des cheveux roux et un œil bleu, c'est tout ce qu'il reste. L'odeur est insupportable, j'ai un haut-le-cœur. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

C'est le noir.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis allongée sur le canapé. Un cafard est grimpé sur ma main, je me mets à la secouer violemment en sautant littéralement sur mes pieds. J'ai un vertige, je me suis levée trop vite. Que s'est-t-il passé ? Les images me reviennent en flash, je tremble de peur. Hermione Granger me regarde, son regard est plus dur qu'avant, elle semble contenir sa colère.

– Je vous avais dit de ne toucher à rien.

Je ne réponds pas, elle a raison. J'aurais dû l'attendre. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir ce... cette chose derrière la deuxième porte. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Je pense immédiatement à un mort-vivant, un Inferis, quelque chose comme ça... Les cheveux roux. J'espère me tromper. Par tous les éléments, je prie pour me tromper. Hermione Granger ne peut pas... Pas elle.

– Revenons à Harry, décide la sorcière en prenant la théière posée sur la table basse. Un ou deux sucres ?  
– Un seul...

Note:

* * *

**Comment détruire des héros** dans la collection Sadisme

_Leçon n°5 :_ le nécromancie (mon préféré)

Une fiction noire n'a - à mon humble avis - pas toutes les qualités requises s'il n'est pas question, à un moment donné, de nécromancie. Ce type de magie noire est certainement le plus fascinant et le plus dangereux car il s'agit - vous l'aurez compris - de ramener des morts à la vie.

Ne négligez pas le potentiel névrosé du nécromancien qui s'accroche à son dernier espoir afin de faire renaître l'amour de sa vie (ou un parent proche à défaut) sans se soucier des conséquences. Le nécromancien n'est pas forcément fou, mais sa raison se doit être quelque peu perturbée. Il doit être un alchimiste accompli s'il veut parvenir à ses fins un jour.

Rappelez vous que la résurrection est impossible (sauf cas exceptionnel de Gary-Sue type Jésus Christ) et que si un mort peut "revivre", ce sera sous une forme altérée. Sachez également qu'en Magie Noire, chaque rituel a un coût non négociable pouvant aller de la vie d'un hamster à l'âme du nécromancien en passant par le sang d'un plouc quelconque ramassé dans la rue.


	7. Détraqué n7 : Drago Malefoy

Tout à JKR, sauf Lullaby, OC-Kleenex créée pour les besoins de la production (n'a en soit pas grand intérêt autre que celui de mener la fic).

Merci à aliix pour la bêta et à litsui pour ses encouragements.

**Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres écrits !**

* * *

Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans le corps d'Hermione. Même si je me suis déjà déguisée pour les besoins de mes enquêtes, jamais je n'ai pris de Polynectar avant aujourd'hui : son usage est strictement interdit en Pennsylvanie. J'ignore si c'est aussi le cas en Angleterre, je crains que ma complice ne s'embarrasse guère des lois de son pays. J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop de problèmes, mais je sais aussi que c'est le seul moyen de parvenir à mes fins.

Interviewer Harry Potter. J'en rêve depuis des années et ma curiosité n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis que je suis ici. Je suis morte de peur, mais j'ai rarement été aussi excitée. Ce que je vais faire restera dans l'histoire, cela ne fait aucun doute. D'autant plus si grâce à moi, la vérité est enfin rétablie. J'espère que Harry Potter ne remarquera pas que je ne suis pas Hermione et qu'il acceptera de me parler. S'il s'avère que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Je pourrais toujours me consoler avec un gros article sur l'ex-sauveur du monde sorcier devenu tueur psychopathe, mais ce serait alors un travail inachevé. J'ai besoin d'aveux... ou d'un démenti.

Hermione est persuadée qu'il s'agit d'un complot. Selon ses dires, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à assurer son rôle de héros et ne prenait aucun engagement politique. Il était devenu sombre, agressif et secret avec les années. Cela ne plaisait pas à certaines personnes. Il était devenu gênant, très gênant. Il avait fallu l'écarter du devant de la scène et surtout le discréditer totalement aux yeux des sorciers pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais un problème. Apparemment, les preuves convergeaient vers lui, mais aucune n'était suffisamment importante pour l'inculper totalement. Le souci, c'était qu'il était passé aux aveux. Personne n'avait cherché plus loin. Il avait été jugé en huis-clos, déclaré mentalement irresponsable de ses actes et enfermé dans le nouvel hôpital psychiatrique pour sorciers inauguré comme par hasard deux mois avant le procès.

Si tout n'était qu'une conspiration, pourquoi a-t-il avoué ces crimes ? Hermione pense qu'il s'est senti coupable de la mort de ses amis car il savait tout ce qui se passait et qu'il a avoué pour se punir lui-même. Il faut aussi rappeler qu'il était effectivement mentalement fragile. Peut-être a-t-il pris cette histoire pour un exutoire, un moyen de ne plus jamais avoir à monter sur scène pour prononcer des discours dont il ne comprenait plus le sens. Mais il ne peut pas être coupable, Hermione m'en a persuadée.

J'entre dans le hall de l'hôpital, le cœur battant. Je suis tendue, j'ai peur que quelqu'un se rende compte de la supercherie. J'essaye d'imiter la démarche et les mimiques d'Hermione, mais je n'ai eu que deux jours pour m'entraîner. J'espère que ma voix ne va pas me trahir. Comme ma complice me l'a demandé, je me présente à l'accueil comme désirant parler à Drago Malefoy. Il est apparemment interdit de prononcer le nom de Harry ici. Drago Malefoy est l'infirmier chargé du secteur le plus sensible de l'hôpital et notamment attaché à Harry Potter. Hermione ne l'aime pas, elle trouve qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur son ami et qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Selon elle, il est comme tous les autres, persuadé de la culpabilité de Harry mais désirant plus que tout le protéger. Au détriment de Harry lui-même.

Je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire de cet homme, je sais qu'il vient d'une famille de Mangemorts et que sa mère a sauvé Harry Potter durant la bataille, mais c'est tout. J'attends près de l'accueil qu'il vienne me chercher. Hermione me l'a décrit en détails, je ne le reconnais tout de suite grâce à ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et son nez pointu. Je ne lui souris pas, Hermione ne le fait jamais et lui non plus.

– Bonjour Granger.  
– Malefoy.  
– Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, j'espérerai que tu ne reviennes plus.

Sa voix est glaciale, la tension est palpable entre lui et Hermione. Enfin, entre lui et moi. Je tente de paraître incommodée par sa présence, tout en étant un peu agacée.

– Des choses à faire. Mais pas la peine de faire semblant de me faire la conversation, je veux le voir.  
– Tu sais que tu dois me prévenir une semaine à l'avance normalement. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est la procédure.  
– Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta procédure, Malefoy. Amène-moi à lui tout de suite ou j'en réfère à qui de droit.  
– Toujours aussi mal-élevée en tout cas... Suis-moi.

Je hoche la tête et lui emboite le pas. Il m'entraîne dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, je tente de ne pas trop observer les lieux, je suis censée les connaître par cœur. Malefoy finit par ouvrir une porte et me fait signe de rentrer à l'intérieur. Sans me poser de question, je le suis et me retrouve dans un bureau. J'ai comme le pressentiment que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Il a fermé la porte derrière nous et l'a verrouillée d'un sortilège. Je crains que ce ne soit mauvais signe, Hermione ne m'a pas parlé de ça. J'espère que... qu'il n'a pas deviné que je n'étais pas celle que je prétendais être.

– Vous n'êtes pas très prudente, Miss Johnson.

Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Je tente de faire bonne figure.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Malefoy. Amène-moi dans la chambre de Harry.

J'aurais pu trouver meilleure défense, mais rien d'autre ne m'est venu à l'esprit. Malefoy hausse un sourcil d'un air plus que sceptique, il ne me croit absolument pas. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à comment me sortir de cette situation. Que va-t-il me faire ? M'empêcher de voir Harry Potter, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais pour cela il lui aurait suffi de me refouler à l'entrée.

– Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir me tromper ? Je suis surpris que Granger ait pensé que j'étais aussi stupide, elle me sous-estime encore après toutes ces années.  
– Comment avez-vous deviné ?  
– Votre voix, le tic que vous avez à regarder votre montre toutes les trente secondes et... La véritable Granger sent bien plus mauvais que vous. J'ai mes contacts dans l'Allée des Embrumes, vous savez ? Vous avez été vue devant chez Granger ces trois derniers jours. Connaissant ses opinions, je me doutais qu'elle trouverait un moyen de vous envoyer ici.  
– Je vois...

Sur le moment, j'en veux mortellement à Hermione pour ne pas avoir prévu cette éventualité. Elle devait forcément savoir que nous étions surveillées, et si elle l'ignorait, elle aurait dû s'en douter. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été dupée et de m'être jetée naïvement dans la gueule du loup. Malefoy m'observe fixement, il me met mal à l'aise.

– Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ?  
– Rien du tout. Si vous souhaitez réellement rencontrer Harry, je vous mènerai à lui, mais je devais avoir une conversation avec vous avant cela.  
– Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?  
– Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? réplique-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
– Je ne vous comprends pas.  
– Je sais.

Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Va-t-il réellement me mener jusqu'à Harry Potter ? Qu'a-t-il à me dire ? Va-t-il chercher à me persuader de revenir d'où je viens ? Je l'interroge du regard, il reste imperturbable dans sa blouse blanche d'infirmier.

– Vous ne devez pas croire Hermione, la pauvre n'a plus toute sa tête. Vous avez vu son appartement ? Et ce qu'elle y cache ?  
– Oui.  
– Alors vous comprendrez facilement qu'elle a un sérieux problème. Elle croit qu'elle peut ramener son fiancé à la vie et que Harry ne l'a jamais tué. C'est une manière pour elle de se protéger. Si elle continue comme ça, je vais finir par être obligé de la dénoncer. Cela me gênerait beaucoup, mais si c'est pour son bien, je n'hésiterai pas longtemps. J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur vous, Miss Johnson. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un journaliste essaye de mettre son nez dans nos affaires. Mais sachez qu'il est de l'intérêt de tous que cette affaire reste confidentielle. Notre monde a assez souffert. Les gens... Les gens ne veulent pas se rappeler, vous comprenez ? Ils préfèrent rester dans l'ignorance. J'imagine que si vous faisiez éclater l'affaire au grand jour, cela vous apporterait une grande célébrité. Mais à quel prix ? D'autres journalistes vont venir ici, ils vont tous nous harceler. Vous avez rencontré de nombreuses personnes ici, vous savez à quel point elles peuvent être fragiles. Supporteraient-ils une surexposition médiatique ? Non. Et Harry... Voulez-vous voir cet hôpital envahi par la presse ? Harry, traqué comme une bête sauvage, alors qu'il n'aspire plus qu'au repos. Il est tellement instable... Il ne supportera pas un nouveau scandale. Voulez-vous avoir son suicide sur la conscience ?

Durant toute la tirade de Drago Malefoy, je n'ai pas bougé. J'écoute, j'intègre, je réfléchis. Il est très persuasif, je ne perçois aucun mensonge dans ses yeux. Il est sûr de lui et c'est sans aucun doute la personne la plus saine d'esprit que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Je ne trouve rien à lui redire, il a raison. En un sens. J'hésite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi.

– Que cherchez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy ? Une promesse ?  
– Je sais ce que valent les promesses, Miss Johnson. Je ne souhaite rien de particulier, je vous donne simplement mon avis. Je soigne Harry depuis cinq ans maintenant, je sais de quoi je parle. Je me doute aussi que vous êtes une jeune femme bien plus morale que vous ne voulez le laisser croire. Je fais appel à votre pitié, à votre humanité. Je vous ferais rencontrer Harry, si cela peut terminer de vous convaincre. Mais gardez ces informations pour vous, je vous en supplie.

Il est tellement touchant... J'ai du mal à rester de marbre. Il a pris mes mains dans les siennes et m'implore à présent littéralement du regard. Je rougis, il est très beau.

– Ecoutez... Je ne sais pas trop. Hermione m'avait dit que...  
– Oubliez cette folle et écoutez-moi. Je soigne les malades mentaux, je suis la personne la plus à même de discerner le vrai du faux.  
– Vous avez sans doute raison... Je vais... réfléchir.  
– J'ose espérer que vous prendrez la bonne décision, Miss Johnson. Car si pour ma part, je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait beaucoup d'amis en Angleterre, vous savez ? Il y a des gens très remontés contre vous. Des gens qui ne souhaitent plus qu'une chose : vous faire taire, déclare-t-il gravement.  
– Est-ce une menace ?  
– De ma part ? Absolument pas. Je ne fais que vous mettre en garde. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous attarder à Londres après être sortie de cet hôpital.  
– Je m'en souviendrai.

Je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'aimerais que cette conversation gênante prenne fin. Je reprends mes mains et les glisse dans mes poches. Malefoy s'est reculé de quelques pas. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je soutiens son regard. Je ne parviens pas à deviner ce qu'il pense à cet instant, il reste imperturbable.

– Amenez-moi jusqu'à Harry. Il faut que je le vois pour me faire une réelle opinion, déclaré-je d'une voix peu assurée.  
– Bien sûr, je comprends. Suivez-moi.

Il rouvre la porte. C'est avec soulagement que je retourne dans le couloir, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me laisserait jamais m'échapper. Mais finalement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il me fait signe de le suivre dans un couloir sur la droite. Mon angoisse laisse place à l'excitation. J'oublie durant quelques instants ce pourquoi je suis ici pour tenter de réaliser ce qui se passe.

Je vais rencontrer Harry Potter.

* * *

**Comment détruire des héros** dans la collection Sadisme

_Leçon n°7_ : De l'intérêt des hôpitaux psychiatriques

Existe-t-il un meilleur environnement pour une scène angoissante que l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Instaurer une atmosphère inquiétante est très facile dans un lieu tel que celui là. Vous pouvez y installer tous les fous que vous voulez sans qu'on vous accuse de trop en faire. Enfermer un personnage dans un hôpital psychiatrique peut être très utile pour un auteur, cela permet de le tenir hors d'atteinte des autres, de le protéger en quelque sorte à la fois de votre propre sadisme (encore que...) mais surtout des lecteurs avides d'explications. N'oubliez jamais les hôpitaux psychiatriques, mes amis. Et si vous n'en avez pas un à disposition dans l'univers que vous fanficer... créez-en un !


	8. Détraqué n8 : Harry Potter

Tout à JKR, sauf Lullaby, OC-Kleenex créée pour les besoins de la production (n'a en soit pas grand intérêt autre que celui de mener la fic).

Merci à aliix pour la bêta et à litsui pour ses encouragements.

**Cette fic n'a aucun rapport avec mes autres écrits !**

* * *

La chambre dans laquelle Harry Potter est enfermé est protégée comme le serait une prison. Malefoy m'a demandé d'attendre près de la porte, j'ai obéi sans discuter. J'observe en silence, retenant mon souffle. L'heure est arrivée, je touche au but.

Harry Potter est étendu dans un lit, le drap remonté jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine. Il dort d'un sommeil paisible, il a l'air tellement innocent. Il y a quelque chose d'enfantin dans ce visage endormi, ça me met mal à l'aise. Ce homme a vraisemblablement tué ses propres amis, il faut que je me mette ça dans le crâne. J'espère de plus en plus qu'Hermione a raison, que tout cela n'est qu'un coup monté. Mais ce que je vois endormi sur ce lit d'hôpital, c'est bel et bien un malade mental sans doute drogué aux potions tranquillisantes.

Malefoy s'est assis près de lui et a prit doucement sa main. Il lui caresse le front et se met à murmurer à son oreille. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être de trop dans cette chambre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les rapports malade/infirmier puissent être de cette teneur. Peut-être étaient-ils amis avant le drame ? Hermione n'avait pas parlé de ça, elle avait simplement dit que Malefoy avait une très mauvaise influence sur Harry. Ce dernier se réveille lentement, je le vois s'agiter. Malefoy a mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Il continue de lui parler, comme pour le calmer.

Enfin, il ouvre les yeux. Je ne vois pas grand chose de là où je suis et je n'ose pas encore m'approcher de peur de déclencher la colère de Malefoy. Les deux hommes se regardent, Harry sourit, cligne des paupières et murmure quelque chose. Ils se parlent, je reste frustrée de ne pouvoir entendre leur conversation. Les minutes passent, je me demande s'ils n'ont pas oublié ma présence. Je finis par détourner les yeux, gênée par la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Je me racle la gorge pour leur rappeler ma présence.

– Hermione ?

Je mets plusieurs secondes à réagir ; Hermione, c'est moi. C'est Harry qui l'a appelée. Qui m'a appelée. Maintenant c'est à moi qu'il sourit. Malefoy s'est relevé, il se tient debout près du lit, il me surveille. Je reste muette tant je suis, au fond, impressionnée, mais je sais aussi que je dois continuer de jouer mon rôle d'Hermione Granger. Je m'approche enfin, hésitante.

– Harry... Tu vas bien ?  
– Oui, Drago s'occupe bien de moi, comme toujours. Luna est venue avant-hier, ça m'a fait plaisir de la revoir. Elle ne vient pas souvent, elle déteste cet endroit. Elle prend sur elle pour moi... Je ne lui en veux pas.  
– Je... D'accord.

Je me gifle mentalement, je doute qu'Hermione ait dit « d'accord » à ma place. Harry fronce les sourcils, j'essaye de me rattraper.

– Pardon, je... je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?  
– Bien sûr.

Le cœur battant, je m'approche du lit et m'assoie sur le rebord, là où était Malefoy il y a quelques instants. Ce dernier est retourné près de la porte, il me regarde d'un air méfiant. J'essaye de le rassurer avec un sourire, mais Harry prend les devants.

– Tu peux y aller Drago. Tout se passera bien.  
– Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu m'appelles, demande Malefoy sans me quitter des yeux.  
– Comme toujours.

Malefoy sort de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Harry. J'essaye de dissimuler mon stress, mais il est monté d'un cran. Harry me regarde fixement de ses grands yeux verts, il n'est pas repoussant physiquement, mais il a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Son sourire ingénu est presque inquiétant, un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai une furieuse envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

– Alors Harry... Ça va ? Tu sais que ça me fait de la peine de te savoir ici...  
– C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Je suis très bien dans cette chambre. Il y a Drago et... J'ai plus de visites que les autres malades, assure l'homme sans cesser de sourire.  
– Mais tu n'es pas malade.  
– Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Je me demande ce qu'il entend par là. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il a conscience de ne pas être malade ? Il me fait un peu penser à Luna Lovegood, j'ai exactement la même impression que j'avais eu lorsque j'ai rencontré cette sorcière. J'en viens à me demander s'il n'a pas déjà deviné que je n'étais pas celle que je prétends être, peut-être même que Malefoy le lui a dit.

– Harry... Tu sais que tu pourrais être libre, si seulement tu acceptais mon aide.  
– Je sais, Hermione. Ça fait cinq ans que tu me le répètes.  
– Donc tu n'es pas coupable...  
– Tu le sais très bien. Et tu devrais aussi savoir que c'est mieux pour tout le monde que les choses restent telles qu'elles sont. Pourquoi tu te répètes, Hermione. Tu ne te souviens pas que nous avons eu cette même conversation lors de ta dernière visite ?  
– Bien sûr, si mais... Je voulais être sûre que...  
– Pas la peine de faire semblant, tu n'es pas Hermione. Je suis peut-être enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais j'ai encore assez de bon sens pour reconnaître ma meilleure amie.

Le regard de Harry s'est fait soudainement plus dur, sa voix est glaciale. Embarrassée, j'essaye de me relever, mais l'homme a attrapé mon avant-bras pour m'en empêcher. Sa main est glacée. Il me fait peur.

– Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait...  
– Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez ? Me rencontrer. Moi, le tueur psychopathe. Qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione ?  
– R-r-rien du tout ! Elle... C'est elle qui m'envoie ici.  
– Vous mentez.  
– Elle m'a tout dit ! Elle veut que je vous aide, pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas coupable et vous sortir de là ! C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné du Polynectar. Je vous jure que...  
– C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...  
– Comment ça ?

Il a lâché mon bras et s'est affalé dans ses oreillers. Il soupire profondément et récupère ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Elles sont toutes rondes, visiblement très vieilles et particulièrement moches. Je reste debout près de lui, comme une potiche. Je n'ose pas lui poser de questions, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. C'est complètement stupide, qu'est-ce que j'espère ?

– Vous n'êtes pas la première personne qu'Hermione m'envoie. J'ai eu droit à un Auror, un journaliste, une employée du Ministère et même un exorciste. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes cette fois ?  
– Une... une journaliste.  
– Pas très original, siffle Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
– Désolé.  
– Pourquoi vous vous excusez ?  
– J-j-je ne sais pas.

Par Lucifer, je n'arrive plus à rester calme. Il m'intimide complètement. Cet homme a vaincu l'un des plus grands mages noirs du siècle quand il n'était qu'un adolescent. C'est Harry Potter, celui dont la photo trône en bonne place dans mes livres d'histoire. Jugé coupable du meurtre de neuf personnes après avoir avoué chacun de ses crimes. Il me regarde fixement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. J'ai envie de sortir d'ici, tant pis pour Hermione, pour l'article et tout ce que cela implique. Cet homme dans son pyjama blanc, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses grosses lunettes rondes, il ne dégage rien de bon. Tout devrait pourtant m'inciter à lui faire confiance, il ne cesse de me sourire, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il garde cette attitude bienveillante.

– Vous ne me posez pas de questions ?  
– Vous voulez que je vous en pose ?  
– Je ne sais pas. C'est vous qui êtes venue me voir sous l'apparence de ma meilleure amie. Vous êtes censée essayer de me persuader d'avouer ne pas avoir tué mes amis pour faire appel auprès du tribunal et me libérer. Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? Vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous pensez que je suis coupable ?

Comment peut-il me poser ces questions ? On dirait qu'il n'en a rien à faire, que rien de tout cela ne l'atteint. Il parle de la mort de ses amis, dont celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami, comme si cela n'avait pas de réelle importance à ses yeux. Ne se sent-il donc pas un peu coupable ? Ou alors cela signifie-t-il qu'il a la conscience tranquille ?

– Est-ce que vous avez tué Ron Weasley ? Et les autres ?  
– La question n'est pas de savoir si je les ai tués ou pas. Ce n'est même pas celle qu'on pose au tribunal vous savez ? Ils ont cherché à savoir si j'étais coupable des faits qui m'étaient reprochés. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que je suis coupable. Même s'ils m'ont jugé... Comment disaient-ils déjà ? Irresponsable de mes actes, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.  
– Donc, vous ne les avez pas tués, tenté-je de conclure sans en être totalement convaincue.  
– Je suis coupable, répète-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il m'énerve. Ne comprend-t-il pas que tout ceci est très sérieux ? Cela ne le touche pas de savoir que l'assassin de ses amis court toujours ? Lui qui s'est battu pour sauver le monde sorcier, a-t-il perdu toute notion de bien et de mal ?

– Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?  
– Parce que je le veux bien, soutient Harry. Je suis très bien ici, sans aucun doute mieux que dehors.  
– Vous êtes innocent, réalisé-je, horrifiée.  
– Peu importe.  
– Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous laissez un criminel errer dans la nature ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi... détaché. J'ai rencontré des gens complètement détruits par tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ils sont tous persuadés que vous êtes coupable et... Ça me dépasse.  
– Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, assure-t-il d'un air désolé.

Je crois qu'il a raison. Je ne peux pas comprendre. Hermione a raison, Harry est innocent, mais il a en plus un sérieux problème. Sans doute est-il à sa place dans cet hôpital, le seul problème est que le vrai coupable reste impuni et ça, c'est inadmissible.

– Vous connaissez l'assassin ?

Il ne répond pas, il se contente d'avoir un petit sourire triste avant de détourner le regard. Je crois que ça veut dire oui. À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre et Malefoy fait son entrée. Je le fusille du regard instantanément, il ne voit pas qu'il dérange ? Mais il ne m'accorde aucun attention et se dépêche de reprendre sa place près d'Harry, comme pour s'assurer que je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

– Je vais bien, Drago. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.  
– Tu es sûr ?  
– Oui, raccompagne la journaliste. Si elle reprend son apparence normale avant d'être sortie, elle va attirer l'attention.  
– Je reviens tout de suite après.  
– Je sais.

Suite à cet échange, Malefoy me pousse littéralement hors de la chambre. Je continue de réfléchir alors qu'il me ramène dans le hall. Potter n'est pas coupable, c'est évident. Mais qui alors ? C'est forcément quelqu'un qu'il connait très bien. Quelqu'un qu'il cherche à protéger. Quelqu'un qu'il aime suffisamment pour se laisser enfermer à sa place.

Je ne prends pas la peine d'échanger de quelconques paroles d'adieu avec Malefoy, je sors directement de l'hôpital. Il fait froid.

Je crois que je sais qui est l'assassin.

* * *

**Comment détruire des héros** dans la collection Sadisme

_Leçon n°8_ : La drama-queen

Chers apprentis auteurs sadiques, je pense que vous sous-estimez tout le pouvoir de la drama-queen. Souvent tourné en ridicule, elle reste malgré tout une figure très importante et dont les caractéristiques sont très facilement exploitables.

La drama-queen est un personnage (souvent féminin, mais un homme drama-queen peut être tout aussi pitoyable) persuadé de connaître tous les malheurs du monde et complètement soumis à son sort tragique. Il culpabilise facilement, mais ce n'est jamais de sa faute, il cherche à obtenir la pitié des lecteurs, mais prétend ne pas vouloir de cette pitié. Bref, c'est un personnage bien relou qui est facilement utilisable dans une comédie.

MAIS ! On peut tourner la drama-queen de façon tragique. Dans le genre acceptation totale de la fatalité, mais tout en conservant le côté pitoyable "c'est vraiment trop pas juste". La drama-queen peut être facilement associée au masochiste de façon à créer un personnage au fond du gouffre. Attention à rester dans la subtilité et à ne pas faire chialer votre drama-queen trop rapidement, sinon ça devient chiant.


End file.
